Pokegirls: Johto League
by Billywhy2TheRevenge
Summary: Marcus was a fairly uninteresting guy. So when he got his first pokegirl, he figured he'd have a fairly uninteresting journey. Just look how well that turned out for him. Takes place in the pokegirl universe. If you're unfamiliar you will be confused, but I'll try to explain as best I can. Rated for Mature Audiences.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The following is based in the Pokegirl world, which is it's own AU (created by Metroanime) and contains several notable deviations from Pokemon. If you're already familiar with this AU, you can skip this and get to the story. For those of you who aren't, keep in mind that while there will be a story (hopefully a good story) there will be lots and lots of lemons. Also, there are a few terms you should know:**

 **Pokegirls: Anthropomorphic creatures that were originally created by the mad scientist/ wizard/try-not-to-think-about-it Jim Sukube hundreds of years ago (you may see me mention pokewomen and pokekits, I'll explain them if they become at all relevant but for now don't worry about them).**

 **Tamer: Basically a pokegirl trainer.**

 **Taming: The act of having sex with a pokegirl. Taming forms and maintains a weak psychic bond, called an alpha bond, which keeps pokegirls from going feral.**

 **Feral: If a pokegirl is left untamed for too long she will go feral. Essentially she goes wild, but a handful of breeds are affected strangely by feraldom.**

 **Threshold: A process some human females with pokegirl ancestry undergo during puberty where they turn into a pokegirl.**

 **Bloodgifts/Bloodcurses: special traits a person might have due too having pokegirl ancestry. Positive traits are gifts and are more common, negative traits are curses and are more rare. It is unusual for a human female to have a bloodgift or bloodcurse and not undergo threshold.**

 **SLC: Standard League Credits, the currency of the pokegirl world. A rough exchange rate is 1 SLC = 1 ¢ (or 100 SLC = $1). Usually held on a SLC disposable card or pokedex.**

 **Also, be prepared for some really bad, uncreative, dirty puns, mostly in the names of the pokegirl species. If you want any more information you can check out:**

 **pokegirls .org**

 **or**

 **angelfire mn3/pokegirls/main .html**

 **Or you could just google "pokegirl".**

 **(The angelfire is better, but at the time of writing this it seems to be down, you should try to check it anyway).**

 **I'm also going to be following the in game map of the Johto region for simplicity, but don't be surprised if I mix things up a bit. For your convenience, I'm putting an abridged pokegirl pokedex entry at the end of each chapter for every pokegirl that makes an appearance, let me know if you want the full entries or you want me to keep the shortened ones. If I decide to add any "non-canon" pokegirl species, their entries will be marked for your convenience. Read them if you want. Now I've held you up long enough, have at it!**

 **Edit: This chapter has been edited for grammar and formatting.**

* * *

Marcus gave a grunt as he finally set down the last of dozens of cardboard boxes. As he did, he could hear his parents driving away. His dad just got a new job in the Johto branch of Slit Co. and they had to move to Goldenrod from Azalea town. Which, for Marcus, means unloading, unpacking, and moving everything while his dad breaks in the bed with his alpha. Well, as soon as he buys a bed. The new house was nice, but almost completely void of furnishings.

After taking a second to rest and internally complain about the lack of help from his family, Marcus began sorting through the mountain of cardboard. The top box on the pile was marked "Marcus" so grabbed it and set out to choose a room.

A muted thud from the upper floor caught the young man's attention. He paused for a moment to listen, but after a few second of silence he decided he had imagined it. There was another thud, slightly louder this time. Now he was sure that he hadn't imagined the noise. Maybe Jane stayed behind to check out the place? Marcus thought to himself, thinking of the Mousewife that his father had taken into his harem to help with housework.

He put down the box and followed the noise, which repeated every few seconds, until he reached the entrance to the attic. The door was shut and Marcus worriedly wondered if Jane had gotten stuck. He pulled down the ladder and climbed up, but there was no one to be found.

"Jane?" he called out, taking a few steps into the attic. "Are you here?" There was no answer.

He was turning to leave when he caught a blue blur out of the corner of his eye. Marcus threw his hands up out of reflex and managed to keep his footing when the form hit him. He caught a glimpse of pearly white fangs going for his neck and gave the form a panicked shove.

The form- the pokegirl -was lighter than Marcus had anticipated, and the hard shove sent it flying back quite a ways. It only barely avoided falling on its ass by flapping its short wings- only to bash its head into the ceiling and fall flat on the floor.

Marcus took a moment to examine the stunned creature. She was a Zubutt standing at about four foot, maybe a little more, with A-cup tits barely visible through her dark blue down. She had surprisingly shapely hips for her petite figure, which, he thought, must be where the species got its name. She shook her head to regain her senses, causing her large triangular ears to flop back and forth adorably and making him forget for a moment that this was a dangerous wild pokegirl.

He was swiftly reminded when she jumped back to her feet, crouched low, and bore her fangs. He quickly looked for a way out when he realized the Zubutt was standing directly between him and the exit. Before he could come up with any plans of escape, she lunged again.

Zubutt are, fortunately, not the most able fighters. Not physically at least. They mostly rely on flight, stealth, and poison, and the feral ones usually had numbers on their side as well, but physical strength-wise, they were roughly on par with a human of similar stature. With no room to fly and nowhere to hide, it was pretty easy for Marcus to catch the 'girl before she got anywhere near his throat. Though the force of her lunge did manage to knock him off balance.

He pulled her down with him and quickly pinned her, straddling her hips and holding her wings above her head. He was careful not to let any part of himself get too close to her mouth.

She struggled to free herself, thrashing around and snapping her fangs until she seemed to tire herself out a bit and she calmed down, panting slightly. Seeing her begin to relax Marcus let go with one hand to reach for his phone and call for help.

The moment she felt his grip slacken she resumed her wiggling with a vengeance. She tried to push him off her resulting in them rolling around on the floor until he finally succeed in pinning her again.

Marcus thought quickly, looking for a way out of this that didn't involve an involuntary blood donation when a thought struck: he had wanted to be a tamer for a while; this could be his chance at a pokegirl. Most wild pokegirls instinctively sought out taming. Zubutt may not be known for their libido, but she should still drop the fighting for taming if he can make it clear that's what he plans to do. Hopefully. Fingers crossed.

"You probably can't understand me." Marcus tried to keep his voice as calm as he could, hoping his tone would sooth her slightly. "That's fine. Just listen to my voice."

She seemed to grasp that he was talking to her, but not what he was saying.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I need you to stay calm, or neither of us will be going anywhere."

Slowly, Marcus started to take a hand away from her wings. She started to squirm again, but he held fast so there wouldn't he a repeat of the last time. He spoke in a firmer tone, "No, none of that. You stop that right now."

She complied after a few moments, though she still clearly couldn't understand him.

"Good," he said, losing the firm tone. "Good, now just stay calm."

As he said this, he took his hand off her wing again. She didn't immediately start thrashing this time; instead, she just watched his free hand like hawk as it slowly moved over her head, too far away to bite, and onto her chest. Her down was very soft for a feral 'girl; she gave a small gasp as his thumb brushed over her nipple.

He repeated the motion a few more times, he didn't trust her not to attack quite yet but the hornier he got her, the less likely she was to suddenly decide to try and rip his throat out. So, while keeping her pinned with his other hand, He lowered his mouth to her other nipple and sucked lightly at the hardening nub, resulting in a string of cute little whimpers from the 'girl.

He could feel as she started to grind against him through his jeans. Taking this to mean she understood his intentions and was all for it, he took his other hand off her wings. She left her wings where they were and made no motion to flee or to fight.

He sat up, pulling his head away from her chest and receiving a whine of protest that was cut off by a gasp when his free hand made its way to the damp mound between her legs.

Softly running his fingers along her slit caused her to moan softly and squirm underneath him, and she gasped again when his thumb began to slowly work circles around her clit.

Her moaning got louder and louder as he gradually increased his pace. Between that and the earlier grinding, Marcus' boner was pressing almost painfully against the front of his jeans demanding attention.

He pulled his hands away from the Zubutt and stood. She gave a cry of alarm, worried that he would leave her here horny and unsatisfied. The disappointment morphed into excitement when she saw him going to undo his belt. After a moment, he had removed his pants, allowing his fully hardened cock to stand proud.

Marcus rubbed himself along her dripping slit a few times before lining himself up and slowly pressing into her. They both groaned as he hilted himself in her, then pulled most of the way out.

In and out, In and out, over and over slightly faster each time until he had built up a steady rhythm. Each repetition was marked by a soft "whump" that might have been a slap if the 'girl's ass wasn't covered in soft fuzz muffling the sound.

His hands wandered all around her front and sides, feeling her softness, marveling at the little squeaks she made every time he passed over a nipple and throaty moans when a stray hand found its way to her clit.

As he watched her writhe below him, he wanted to kiss her. But he remembered that, as a feral, she still the extra poison sacs in her throat that could mean bad news for him whether she meant to hurt him or not. So instead, he settled on latching his mouth onto one of hen nipples and giving a few hard sucks.

For her part, she had one wing wrapped around Marcus, holding on to him as best she could, and the other was cupping his balls, the supple leather massaging his sack as he fucked her.

Marcus could feel the walls of her pussy beginning to tighten with each thrust as he came closer and closer to his own orgasm. Suddenly, she gave a loud moan, almost a scream, and her walls suddenly clamped down around him. With a few frantic, jagged thrusts he reached his limit, forcing himself in as deep as he could and filling her womb with his cum.

They stayed there for a moment, nearly motionless, panting heavily. Slowly, Marcus pulled his softening dick out of her and lay next to her to bask in the afterglow. After a few moments he turned to her with a smirk. "Not too shabby for my first time, eh?" Just like before she didn't seem to understand, but she looked like she at least knew she was being spoken too.

"Hmm. You stay here, I'm gonna run down to the 'mart and get a pokeball for you, and a speech T2 while I'm there." He made to stand but before he could, she wrapped her wings around him, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. I mean, I kind of live here. I'm just going to get a pokeball for you, I'm not trying to leave." But she wasn't having it.

Mark sighed and lay back down next to her and she laid her head on him. He reached for his abandoned jeans, fishing his phone out of one of the pockets. He dialed his dad's phone and after three rings, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Oh, hey Mark. Did you finish sorting those boxes?"

"About that, I ran into a snag. I heard something in the attic, when I went to check it out I got stuck up here with a wild Zubutt-"

"What! Are you okay? She didn't bite you did she?"

"No no, I'm fine. I just tamed her actually. I wanted to ask i-"

"Really? It's about time you fucked a 'girl, I was starting to think you were gay."

"Dad! I'm trying to-"

"So do you want me to come by and drop her off at a pokecenter?"

"No actually, I was gonna ask if you could pick up a pokeball and a speech T2 on the way home."

"Well I don't really need a Zubutt..."

"Not for you, for me. You know I've wanted to be a tamer for a while, I figured she could be my first 'girl."

There was a pause as Mark's dad considered this.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll pick up the 'ball and T2 on the way home. I might as well get you the paperwork for a tamer's license while I'm out."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, hey did you get finished sorting the boxes?"

"I barely got started when I found the Zubutt. I would finish but the she's being really clingy, she won't even let me go downstairs. I think it's the taming shock."

"Ah. Alright then, I'll be back before too long. Bye"

"Bye." He hung up, put his phone back in his pants, and turned to the Zubutt, who was now watching him curiously. "I need a name for you," he said. She just tilted her head in response and he chuckled. "We can come up with one when you learn to talk." She tilted her head the other way.

* * *

After a while, Mark -now dressed- managed to coerce the Zubutt downstairs. She still clung to him, which he thought was adorable. He sat quietly with her on the floor of the master bedroom, next to all the boxes.

Soon, the silence was broken by the sound of the front door opening.

"Mark!" Mark's mother called from the entryway.

"In the master bedroom!" Mark called back as he stood, the Zubutt stood next to him.

The door opened to reveal a Shaguar in her early forties dressed in comfortable, albeit warmer than the weather required, clothes and carrying a shopping bag. The Zubutt took a quick step back at the sudden entrance of the taller pokewoman, and was noticeably surprised when Mark stepped toward her.

"Welcome home, did you get everything?" he asked.

She opened the bag and looked inside. "Lets see, pokeball, speech T2, application for tamer's license, yup that's everything." She handed him the bag and continued, "The NurseJoy at the center said to turn that application in before the end of today and then come back in tomorrow to take the test. Until then she'll technically be your father's."

As she was talking, the Zubutt, noticing a distinct lack of growling and biting, carefully padded up next to them for a closer look at Mark's mom, her poor day vision stopping her from getting much more than a fuzzy blob and her sonar not yet developed enough to make out more than general shapes.

"Is this the 'girl? How did she get in the attic?" his mom asked, leaning down to examine the bat-girl, looking her up and down- well, mostly down.

"I'm not sure, maybe she flew in through a window and knocked it closed? She seemed to be stuck up there, but she isn't any worse for wear so she couldn't have been there long."

"She's not a bad catch, good job. Do you have a name for her yet?"

"I was gonna wait until she learned to talk a little before deciding on a name."

She nodded. "Well, you better catch her already so you can use the T2, if it finishes soon enough you could be shopping for some clothes for her by the end of the day."

He nodded, then reached into the bag and grabbed the pokeball, only instead of the normal red black and white, this one was all white with the visible material between the two halves colored red. "What's this for?"

"Premier balls are supposed go be for special occasions, catching your very first pokegirl seems pretty special to me," she responded.

He nodded again, then thanked his mom and turned to the Zubutt presenting the premier ball. He tried for a moment to think of something nice to say but remembered she wouldn't understand it anyway and tapped her forehead with the button of the 'ball. The ball split along the red seam and the girl was sucked in before the ball clamped shut again. It shook once before clicking to confirm that the catch was successful.

Next he pulled out the speech T2. It was a cube, each face roughly three inches across. On one face there was a metal plate with the name and logo engraved above a button, on the opposite face there was an indentation matching the button of a pokeball. He attached the T2 to his newly caught pokegirl's ball and pressed the on button. Immediately there was a beep followed by an artificial voice: "THANK YOU FOR PURCHASING SLIT CO. SPEECH TECHNICAL MACHINE. PROCESS WILL BE COMPLETE IN APPROXIMATELY ONE HOUR. YOU WILL BE ALERTED WHEN THE PROCESS IS COMPLETE."

Wait, Slit Co.? he thought, Oh yeah, dad works for them now. Did he get a discount on this?

"Well," his mom spoke up, "Sounds like you've got some time to kill. Why don't you go out and help your father bring in the new furniture."

He groaned but complied. At least now he had something to look forward too.

* * *

The boxes containing the pieces of furniture and the compressed foam mattresses were heavy, but the real pain was putting it all together.

As they finished setting up the bed in Mark's room, a loud beep came from the other room: the T2 signaling its completion. Mark walked down and retrieved the T2, still beeping irritatingly like a microwave, and pressed the button on the front. It disconnected itself from the Zubutt's pokeball and the same artificial voice from before sounded again: "PROCESS COMPLETE. POWER SUPPLY INSUFFICIENT FOR REPEATED USAGE. PLEASE DISPOSE OF THIS UNIT APPROPRIATELY."

Shrugging, he tossed the used up T2 into a small trashcan then called out his Zubutt. She seemed surprised; it's likely that the pokeball was a completely new experience for her. "Can you understand me now?" Mark questioned. She turned to him quickly, her ears focusing in his direction. She took a moment, seemingly trying to decide how to answer.

"Yes," she spoke hesitantly, knowing the meaning of her words but not yet familiar with them. "I understand. You are the one who tamed me, yes? You are my master?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's right. My name is Marcus. You can call me that or Mark instead of Master if you like. You don't have a name do you?"

She tilted her head. "A name? I do not have a name. Do I need one?"

"Well I can't just call you 'Zubutt' forever. I have a few ideas, just tell me whether you like them or not okay?"

"Okay Master."

"Do you like Erin?"

She thought about it. "No, I do not like that name."

"How about Emily?"

She shook her head. "Not that one either."

"Isabelle?"

Another head shake.

"Does Zoe sound good?"

She thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. "I like Zoe, can I be named Zoe?"

"Zoe it is then." He smiled and checked his watch; it was still early afternoon. "Alright follow me, we have some things to take care of." He motioned for her to follow.

She tilted her head as she followed. "Things?"

"Well first we have to take you to a pokecenter to clean you up and make sure you don't have those overgrown poison sacs that ferals tend to have. While we're there I need to fill out some forms to apply for a tamers license. Then we should head out to a department store and get you some clothes. Would you like to hang out in your ball until we get there or do you want to walk with me?"

"I would like to stay out if that is okay."

He grabbed the application as they stepped out the door. "Alright, I'm pretty sure I saw a 'center within walking distance over this way." They set off along the sidewalk.

It wasn't long before they stopped seeing houses and started seeing shops and warehouses. Within a few minutes, Mark spotted the familiar red rooftop of a pokecenter.

He pulled out Zoe's 'ball as they walked through the doors. "Alright time to get in the 'ball."

She pouted. "Do I have too?"

"Yes, don't worry this will only take a few minutes." He booped her nose with the button and her face scrunched up as she was sucked into the ball.

He walked up to the front desk and got the attention of the NurseJoy working at a computer. She turned to him with a sweet smile. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"I have a Zubutt here I caught earlier today, I wanted to make sure she had her extra poison sacs removed and then put her through a cleaning cycle."

She nodded along as he spoke, typing something on her computer. "That shouldn't take too long, maybe twenty minutes. What is your name?" She reached out to take Zoe's ball.

"Marcus Greene, though until I get my tamers license the pokegirl is registered to my dad, Maxwell Greene," he answered as he handed the ball over.

She nodded and typed some more on her computer as she placed the ball on a small scanner. "Alright," she said, "That checks out. You can wait in the lobby if you like." She started to walk away, then seemed to realize something and came back. "Wait you said you don't have a tamer's license yet, but the Zubutt is going to be yours when you get it?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Well, no, but you are aware of how Zubutts feed right?" She seemed concerned.

"Wait are you talking about the blood sucking thing? I thought people just assumed because of their connection with vampires! I didn't think that's what they actually did!"

"No-no, they don't!" she hurried to correct herself. "Well, they do something similar, but there's no blood drinking! Are you familiar with the move leech life?"

"Yeah, it's a bug type draining move right?"

"They use that. She'll need to bite, but if you don't struggle she won't even need to break skin," she explained. "Just have her do it twice a day and make sure she stops if whoever she's draining starts to feel faint and there shouldn't be any adverse side effects, you can feed her less often if you let her hunt on her own. She'll also need to eat something solid now and then, but not too often."

"Oh, well, that's good to know," he said relieved, "But no blood stuff right?"

"Not unless she evolves into a vampire, they actually do do the, uh, 'blood sucking thing'," she answered. "I'm going to hook up your pokegirl to the machine, if I can help you with anything else, let me know when I get back."

She took the premier ball through a door behind the desk and he went to take a seat, contemplating what he'd just learned. The NurseJoy didn't say it outright, but he understood that he was going to be the one "feeding" Zoe, at least most of the time. Though, if she was right, without any bad effects or puncture wounds, he supposed it didn't really matter.

He pulled the application out of his pocket, deciding to fill it out while he waited. Nearly twenty minutes passed before he heard the NurseJoy call out for him, "Mr. Greene?"

He walked up and she handed him Zoe's 'ball. He called her out and she immediately put a hand to her throat. "You okay?" he asked. "Does it hurt?"

"No, no, it's fine." She answered. Marcus noticed the rhythm of her words was slightly more natural, and was happy she seemed to be getting used to language. "It just feels strange."

"Can I help you with anything else?" the NurseJoy cut in.

"Oh yeah, sorry, um, I have an application for a tamer's license." He handed her the forms.

She took the papers and fed them into a scanner. A few clicks on her keyboard later, a small red ticket was printed out. She handed him the ticket and said, "Come back tomorrow sometime between ten and noon and give this to whoever's here to take the test. Anything else?"

"No, I think-" he started before remembering how remarkably naked Zoe was, "Actually, are there any clothing stores nearby?"

"The Goldenrod Department Store is just a couple blocks up the road, they have a good selection of clothes for humans and human sized pokegirls," she replied. "Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head. "No that should be everything, thank you."

She smiled sweetly as they walked away. "Have a nice day!"

"Hey Zoe," he said as they started down the sidewalk, "Are you alright? You haven't really said much since I caught you."

"Oh, um, I'm sorry," she said embarrassed. "I'm still not really used to talking."

"Don't worry about it," he reassured. "Do you think you could fly up and look for a building with a 'Goldenrod Department Store' sign?"

"Sure thing Master! Erm, what does that sign look like?" She asked.

"I don't know, just look for something that says 'Goldenrod Department Store'."

She flapped her short wings and hovered a few feet off the ground, but seemed hesitant to actually fly off. "You okay?" he asked.

"Well hehe, it's just that, I can't, you know, read..." she answered embarrassed as she continued to hover next to me while he walked.

He face-palmed. "Right, my bad, there are some kids books back home... somewhere... I'll have to teach you."

"Is that necessary?" she asked. "I can talk just fine."

He chuckled. "This exact situation is why you should at least learn how to read, even if you don't become a bookworm. Don't worry, it's really not that hard, it just takes a lot of practice."

He noticed a large sign on a building across the street and pointed it out. "Over there, that's the department store." They crossed the street and went inside, immediately they were greeted by a mostly human-looking Bunnygirl, only her chocolate ears and tail betraying her species.

"Hello! Welcome to the Department Store! Can I help you find anything?" she asked, trademarked bubbly Bunnygirl disposition making itself clearly known as she bounced with energy and her D-cups bounce with her.

"Do you know where the clothing section is?" Mark asked, ripping his attention from her chest.

"Oh! Clothes are on the fifth floor the elevators are back there." She pointed to the back of the store. "Men's is on the right, pokegirls and women's are on the left." She suddenly looked concerned. "Or is it the other way around? I guess it depends if you're looking at it from the fr…"

Marcus led Zoe back to where the Bunnygirl had indicated the elevator was. Past experience told him that is wasn't worth listening to a Bunnygirl contemplate the intricacies of relative directions for twenty minutes before realizing she forgot what her point was.

Taking the elevator the fifth floor revealed wall-to-wall clothes racks. Zoe quickly became attached to a pale purple tank top and a pair of gray running shorts. Mark grabbed her a few pairs of plain white panties, and considered getting some bras as well before deciding that she really didn't need a bra for A-cups.

Wisely, He made sure not to say this aloud. He wasn't sure if she's sensitive about the size of her tits, but he figured it was probably better for him if he didn't find out.

* * *

Once she had picked out her new outfit, Marcus grabbed an extra of everything and checked out. It was getting towards evening when they stepped out of the department store and started heading home.

The sun was setting by the time they got home, and they could smell dinner cooking before they even opened the door. There were still a few boxes piled around, but the house still looked mostly empty.

"Mark is that you?" Jane called, poking her head out of the kitchen. "You're just in time, dinner is almost ready." She took notice of Zoe. "That's the Zubutt you caught right? What's your name?"

Zoe didn't seem to realize Jane was talking to her so Marcus nudged her. "Oh, um, sorry. I'm not really used to talking to people yet," she apologized.

Jane giggled and responded, "Don't you worry, I know just how you feel. I'm Jane, what's your name?"

"Zoe. It's nice to meet you. Are you one of Mark's pokegirls?"

Jane shook her head. "No, I'm one of his father's. Speaking of-" She turned back to Mark and pointed back with a thumb towards a door. "Your parents are in there, I'll bring you dinner when it's ready.

"Thanks Jane, come on Zoe." The pair went in and took seats at the folding table that had been set up until the real furniture could be delivered.

Dinner was uneventful, Jane brought out plates of fish and they all chowed down. Even Zoe ate a few bites to see what the big deal was about "cooked food".

After dinner, Zoe and Mark headed up to Mark's room. "So," Zoe started, "Do you have something for me or would you like me to go hunting?"

That confused him for a moment before he remembered what the NurseJoy had told him. "No, uh, you're actually gonna be feeding off me."

She gave a surprised look. "Really? You're okay with that?"

"As long as you're careful and stop when I tell you, of course I'm okay with that. You're my pokegirl getting you everything you need to be healthy is my responsibility and you need this."

She looked nervous. "Are you sure you want to do that? My prey never seem to enjoy the experience."

"Like I said, as long as you're careful, it's fine. I trust you. Now how you want to do this?"

"Just um, sit on the bed and crane your neck to the side." He did so. "Okay now stay still." She wrapped her wings around his shoulders and brought her mouth to his exposed neck. He could feel the tips of her fangs pressing against his skin firmly, but not painfully. He didn't feel anything at first, but after a few moments he started to feel tired. He let her keep going, and in a few minutes He felt like he was about to pass out.

"Okay, that's enough," he told her.

She quickly pulled away. The feeling lessened but he still felt dizzy. He tried to stand and nearly fell over. Zoe quickly caught him and had him sit back on the bed. "Oh no, I took too much!" she said. "I'm so sorry master."

"It's fine, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy. I already feel better." That wasn't a lie; his sense of balance was quickly coming back. He stood up again, this time much more steady on his feet. "Alright," he said, "let's get ready for bed."

Mark striped town to his boxers and turned the lights off. When he turned around, he found Zoe had made a little nest out of the blankets and pillows. He was about to join her when his phone started ringing. He threw a shirt back on and answered, the face of a blond human girl around his age popped up on the screen.

"Hey Bailey," Mark greeted.

"Hi Mark, how's the new house?"

"Pretty nice, it would be better if my dad hadn't screwed up and left us without most of our furniture for the next few days," he answered. "Oh hey, check out who I found stowed away in the attic." He angled the phone so Bailey could see Zoe, who was taking off her clothes.

"A Zubutt? Did your dad catch her?"

"Nope. I did. I'm finally gonna be a tamer, and she's my first pokegirl."

For a moment, Bailey's expression darkened and she muttered something under her breath before shaking her head and giving an attempt at a smile. "That's really cool Mark."

That caught him a bit off guard, he took a closer look at her picture and noticed how greasy her hair was, and her skin seemed to have a sheen to it. "Are you feeling alright?"

She sighed. "That's uh, that's actually why called. You know how I've been more... irritable than usual the past few weeks?"

"...Yeah," he answered cautiously.

"Well uh, as it turns out, I'm thresholding. Or, erm, was thresholding. I apparently finished today."

Mark's eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit- seriously? How did you find out?"

"Some guy was being an ass and I may have accidentally sent him flying through a wall with telekinesis. So my dad scanned me with his old 'dex and," she waved her hands in mock celebration. "I'm a Psy-Dyke now!"

"Holy crap." he was still somewhat stunned. "Well at least now I know why you started getting pissed at me so easily. I thought you were mad at me for something. Do you have a ah, you know, tamer yet?"

Her expression darkened again before she sighed and shook her head. "My dad's been looking frantically for someone who'll take me that won't-" she paused to think of a fitting word, "Misuse me. But female tamers aren't too common and the few in the area don't seem interested. I hate that I need a tamer at all, but it's either find one soon or spend a night with my mom."

He shuttered. "That's horrible, I'd offer to take you in just so you know you wouldn't be abused or anything but, you know..."

"Yeah, between my libido and how ineffective male tamings are for Psydykes, it would just be hell for both of us."

"Well, I don't think it would be that bad for me," he tried to joke.

She glared at him. "It would be hell for me then, and I would make it hell for you."

He cringed. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

She sighed. "I know, ugh, that was my species talking. I'm catching myself taking apart everything anyone says looking for something to get pissed off at. I'm just gonna go to bed before you say something innocent that makes me hate you."

"Oh, okay. I hope everything works out for you, good night."

"Good night."

With a beep, the phone's screen went black. Mark groaned and went to lay down in the "nest" with Zoe. Sensing his mood, Zoe wrapped her wings around him. "It'll be okay master," she said as she rested her head on his chest.

He smiled. "Thanks Zoe." He pulled one of the blankets up to mostly cover them. "Now let's get some rest."

* * *

 **Pokedex Entries:**

 **ZUBUTT, the Nocturnal Pokégirl**

 **Element: Flying/Poison**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Foxglove (Fire Stone), Golbutt (normal), Vampire (knocked out by draining attack)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Commonly found and caves and forests, Zubutts are short, petite pokegirls, usually hovering, no pun intended, around four feet in height. There skin is a shade of blue and much of their small bodies are covered with dark blue, rarely black, fur. They aren't the best of flyers, but due to their wingspan being roughly equal to their height, the jury's still out on how they're able to fly at all.**

 **Feral Zubutts are known to have overgrown and easily infected poison sacs. While their typing makes any infection they get harmless to themselves, the same can't be said for any human or pokegirl they happen to bite. Fortunately, these poison sacks are easily dealt with by any pokecenter, and tamers are encouraged to bring in any feral Zubutt they find, even those they do not intend to keep. Domesticate Zubutts never grow these overdeveloped poison sacks. All Zubutts are debilitatingly nearsighted in daylight, but infrared vision, supplemented by rudimentary sonar, allows them to see very well at night. They eat mostly life energy, obtained through the move "leech life", with an occasional bite or two of solid food, typically fruit.**

 **SHAGUAR, the Cool Cat Pokégirl**

 **Element: Ice/Fighting**

 **Frequency: Very Rare**

 **Libido: Average (gets higher the colder they get)**

 **Evolves: Kool Kat (orgasm), Jugguar (Thunder Stone + Electric Attack)**

 **Evolves From: Catgirl (Ice Crystal)**

 **Normally standing at 5'5" with breasts that range around a large A-Cup, a Shaguar isn't physically intimidating to look at. Although there are cases of Shaguar with brown pelts with white or tanned undersides, the majority is almost completely white-furred. In colder climate regions, this white fur gives the Shaguar a good measure of camouflage. The only way to keep track of the Pokégirl is the fact that their dark brown or black ring patterns will still show up against the snow if one looks closely enough.**

 **While their pre-evolution form of Catgirl is only average on fighting skills at best, Shaguars are pretty decent fighters. Through research of the species, it has been found the reason that Shaguars are such competitive fighters is that they are always searching for new sources of warmth. The correlation of a Shaguar's fighting skill and body temperature is a fact that has proven useful to Tamers who specifically participate in PokéBattle circuits. Some Tamers firmly believe that in a colder climate, a Shaguar is almost invincible, as they HATE the freezing temperatures. It should also be noted that this same need for warmth is why the Shaguar have a tendency to have considerably furious Taming sessions with their Tamers than a number of other feline Pokégirls. Their bodies are cool to the touch, but feeling into their inner-depths, a Shaguar is far colder. It is this inner feeling of cold that makes the Shaguar constantly chilled, and Taming usually heats her up from within, which makes her warmer throughout.**

 **The Shaguar isn't without faults though, and have a number of quirks. Although they absolutely hate the cold, the Cool Cat Pokégirl absolutely loves chilled fish. This may be attributed to the fact that they also have a preference for alcohol, (especially ale) as it is known to make them feel `warm' inside, despite what they'd eaten. Another odd facet is that Shaguars are susceptible to Electric-based attacks. It seems that while Ice and Fighting negated a lot of elements that either species was weak or strong against, it opened up a specific elemental weak-point for them.**

 **MOUSEWIFE, "never underestimate the power of a Johto League Mousewife"**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves From: Titmouse (normal)**

 **While the Titmouse is a common pokégirl that is often traded and thought of as useless by most League officials, the occasional one evolving to Mousewife is treasured by Breeders, pet owners, and a variety of others. When evolving, the four foot tall Titmouse loses much of her fur, the muzzle, and other animalistic qualities as she grows to an average height of five feet even. She becomes considerably more intelligent but also more docile towards authority figures. Mousewife is a fastidiously clean, domestically oriented pokégirl. Even the most tomboyish and clumsy Titmouse becomes more graceful and suddenly "gets" the concept of housework, becoming proficient in short order.**

 **Threatening a Mousewife will quickly intimidate one unless her "lair" or children or Tamer (especially if any sort of affectionate bond exists) is also threatened. At which point it has been reported that even Psi-dykes and Tomboys have been known to back away from the terror that is an enraged Mousewife. This is not generally known beyond the simple catchphrase that has circulated for over one hundred years: "Never underestimate the power of a Johto League Mousewife." When a Mousewife is not in this battle mode, they tend to define terms like "sweet and gentle" or "quiet and demure" - this is not an act or pretense.**

 **NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Night Nurse (battle stress)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters. NurseJoys were the first species of pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest pokécenters opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all. Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.**

 **While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the known healing techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those.**

 **For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance; although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2".**

 **BUNNYGIRL, the Ditzy Pokégirl**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Common**

 **Libido: High (Extreme)**

 **Evolves: Beach Bunny (Water Stone), Play Bunny (evolves during orgasm – rare), Moon Bunny (Moon Stone), March Hare (rare, mechanism unknown), Snow Bunny (Ice Crystal), Mini-Top (abuse or witnessing extreme violence), Ingenue (evolves during stress), Cabbit (Cat E-Medal), Gun Bunny (Shiny Stone), Blade Bunny (Wabbit Virus), Easter Bunny (uncertain if actual evolution), Mist Bunny (Mana Stone), Snuggle Bunny (mechanism unknown), Bra-er Rabbit (Sun Stone and Leaf Stone)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **In terms of intelligence, they're just a few steps away from being furry Bimbos. They're cute, they're adorable, they're VERY friendly and helpful, they're fun-loving and affectionate, they have short attention spans, and are just flat out ditzy. Poor in a fight, they are more popular with college students, high school boys, and anyone fond of domestics or who just wants a lot of taming from a friendly pokégirl.**

 **Bunnygirls, like Kittens, are mostly human in appearance, save for a light down of fur on their skin, which is thicker around their rabbit-like hands and feet, small whiskers on their faces, as well as long rabbit ears instead of normal ears. Their legs are longer than most pokégirls, and are more muscular and well-defined, signifying their tremendous leg strength. More animalistic Bunnygirls also have slight rabbit-like muzzles.**

 **Bunnygirls are among the more commonplace pokégirls in the general market. Typically, Bunnygirls are found usually as the pokégirls of an owner who needs someone who can be trained to basic proficiency in a single set of skills, usually cooking or other basic domestic work, or in a sex battle harem. Although due to the tendency Bunnygirls have to be distracted, clumsy, and flaky, seeing a Bunnygirl cook is a very rare thing, and is usually only done with a T2 machine. More often they are used for keeping things neat, as like Titmice they are generally clean pokégirls. Their most common use is that of a friendly, loving sex-pet that will eventually evolve into something better.**

 **PSI-DYKE, the Man-Hating Pokégirl**

 **Element: Psychic**

 **Frequency: Rare**

 **Libido: moderately High**

 **Evolves: Psivamp (Moon Shard), Psilady (battle stress)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Psi-Dykes are not common for many reasons, not the least of which is their carnivorous eating habits. Threshold and Domesticate Psi-Dykes look Near Human so long as they don't become feral. Psi-Dykes don't have a unique appearance, but all Psi-Dykes have a unique skin takes on a smooth, almost oily, texture. Their skin allows them to resist 'pruning' in water and gives them a silken touch.**

 **Feralborn Psi-Dykes, a true rarity, and any Psi-Dyke who DOES go feral do not look very humanoid. Their skin turns a faint turquoise color and looks almost scaly, even though it isn't. Their eye colors usually invert (save for their pupils), and their claws lengthen to an inch, but become retractable. When feral, Psi-Dykes have a tendency to separate things into that which can be mated with and that which is food. Everything else is a concern only in how it can be used to get either more things to mate with or more things to eat. If Domesticate or a Threshold pokégirl takes a female human lover, she will return to her Near Human appearance, save for her claws, which remain retractable.**

 **Weather feralborn or domesticate born, Psi-Dyke instinctively hate males, and it's believed that they may have been made as an attempt to keep pokégirls from going feral and joining mankind. Domesticate pokégirls can usually keep their hatred in check to the point that they can be nice to men who are well-mannered or good at heart; but Feralborn Psi-Dykes have a harder time tolerating any man. Threshold pokégirls slowly find themselves less and less attracted to male until only bishounen-esque men can even begin to arouse them. Eventually, 95% of all threshold Psi-Dykes will find that the strongest relationships they can have with men is purely friendship.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: This chapter has been edited for grammar, formatting, and continuity.**

* * *

Golden rays of sunlight slipped between the blinds slowly moving over to Mark's pillow and gently roused him from his sleep.

...Gently roused him from his sleep.

…

Hold on.

"AHH!" Mark jolted as what felt like a hard slap to the face _gently roused him_ from his sleep.

He quickly looked around to see what had hit him, but the only other person in the room was Zoe, who was still sleeping soundly.

Chalking it up to a dream, he reached over to his phone and checked the time. It was almost ten. "Hey," he said as he softly shook Zoe, "Time to get up, we need to get to the 'center."

She grumbled a bit before sitting up and stretching her wings with an endearing yawn. "Whozit, wachu wan'?" she mumbled.

"Come on, it's time to get up. I'm going to the bathroom, you get dressed," he told her before grabbing the clothes he had thrown on the floor and heading to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

When he got back, Zoe was dressed and considerably more awake. "Good morning Zoe," he greeted.

"Good morning Master!"

"You hungry?" he asked.

She nodded and they repeated last night's feeding, though this time Marcus was careful to let the dizziness ease up before he tried to stand.

They passed his parents and Jane bringing in furniture – apparently it was delivered earlier this morning – on their way out the door. "You heading to get your license?" his dad asked as he set down a chair.

"Yep. This shouldn't take too long, we'll be back soon."

As they left the house, Zoe turned to Mark and asked, "Aren't you going to get anything to eat?"

"Nah, I have Efficient Metabolism."

"What's that?"

"It's a bloodgift, this particular one makes it so I only need to eat once every couple of days," he explained.

"Oh." She paused. "Do you have any other bloodgifts?"

"Two more: Cool Head, which makes it easier for me to stay calm, and Quick Clotting, which makes my blood clot extremely quickly when I get cut," he explained further. "I also have the bloodcurse -those are like bloodgifts except they're harmful- of Cold Insensitivity, which means I can't feel the cold." He paused. "There are lots of Ice types in my family."

"Wait, how is not feeling cold a bad thing?" Zoe asked, confused. "Being immune to ice sound pretty good to me."

"It would be a pretty good thing if I was actually immune to ice. I'm just as vulnerable to cold as any other human; I just don't feel it. It doesn't really do any harm in warm climates, but if I went somewhere really cold I could freeze to death because I don't feel how cold it is."

"Ohh," she said, understanding. "So I guess we won't be visiting anyplace too cold on our journey."

"Journey? What journey?"

"Your, ah, tamer journey? I overheard one of the tamers at the store yesterday, he was excited because he finally had a tamers license and could start his journey. Aren't we going on a journey once you get your license?"

He took in what she said for a moment before palming his face. "Tamer journeys" weren't technically mandatory, but they were very heavily encouraged if you didn't have a job that centered on pokegirls keeping you in one place. "I completely forgot about that," he said. "I haven't really put serious thought into being a tamer in a while. We should probably buy supplies while we're out."

It was about then that they arrived at the pokecenter. They walked up to the 'Joy at the counter and handed her the slip he'd received a day prior. She scanned it, had him ball Zoe, and then took him into a back room that looked much like a classroom. There were two people already here taking the test and moderator at the front of the class. The moderator handed Mark a test and he got to it.

It's common knowledge that the "test" to get a tamer's license is easy. Like, super easy. So easy that more people have failed because they couldn't be convinced that the "too easy" questions weren't trick questions than have failed because they didn't know the answer. There is ongoing debate about why the test is a requirement in the first place if it's so easy.

A popular theory is that the test is only designed to weed out people with the Insanely High Stupidity bloodcurse. A less popular theory is that there is some kind of psychological significance to the questions, and that answering gives a mental profile of the test taker.

Either way, that's ten minutes of Mark's life he's not getting back.

Finished with the test, he handed it to the moderator and they ran it through a scanner. She told him to talk to the NurseJoy at the front desk then went back to playing minesweeper.

The NurseJoy at the front handed him a Pokedex saying, "This Pokedex will act as your tamer's license and ID, if for any reason it is lost or disabled, come to the nearest Pokecenter to get it replaced. Also, take this." She handed him a slip of red paper. "We've got a deal going with Forester Ranch down in Azalea Town, head down there and show them that and you get half off a pokegirl."

He called out Zoe and they spend the next few hours shopping for various supplies like a few days worth of food – for the average person, for Mark it would probably last a little over two weeks – a decently sized tent, some healing Items and a few great balls.

They got back home around dinnertime, spaghetti and meatballs today. Watching everyone else – well, except Zoe – eat was was making Mark weirdly hungry. He had just eaten yesterday; he should have been good for another day or two. Considering that he was eating for both himself and Zoe, he figured it made sense for him to eat more often and helped himself for some pasta.

His mom asked what plans he had now that he had a license. He told them he would start heading down to Azalea town to cash in on the pokegirl voucher and check up on Bailey, then decide from there. They asked what happened to Bailey and were distressed to hear she thresholded. His dad told him he'd look for a good tamer for her while he was there.

Mark headed up to bed with Zoe and decided to check up on Bailey before letting her feed. Or, well, would have, if she answered her phone. He tried several times, but she didn't pick up.

Eventually, he just fed Zoe and went to bed worried.

* * *

Mark woke up to a pleasurable sensation sweeping over him. As the grogginess in his head cleared, he realized where the feeling was centered and looked down.

Sure enough, Zoe's beautiful blue head was slowly bobbing on his morning wood. He let out a low groan as she stopped bobbing for a moment to suck on the head. She realized he was awake and let out what would have been a giggle. She went back to bobbing, faster this time, and his hands found their way to the large ears adorning the top of her head. He had already been close when he woke up, this wouldn't take long.

It especially didn't take long when she started softly humming, sending wonderful vibrations all along his shaft. A few seconds of that was enough, his grip on her ears tightened, he thrusted once into her mouth and spilled his seed down her throat.

He relaxed his grip on Zoe's ears as his orgasm subsided, and she bobbed her head a few more times to milk him dry before coming off with a pop and licking her lips.

"So, sucking the life out of me not enough?" he joked.

"You taste good master," she replied with half lidded eyes. "I wanted to see if your seed was good too." She licked her lips again. "I'm not disappointed."

Marcus, not sure how to feel about his "life force" or whatever tasting good, pushed that to the back of his mind and said, "Well, it wouldn't be fair for me to have all the fun. Lay on your back and spread your legs."

She did and he went down and gave her slit a long slow lick, inciting a low groan from the bat-girl. She was already soaking from sucking him off. He gave a few more slow licks before speeding up a little and starting to push past the folds.

She tasted strange to him, not bad, but unlike anything else he'd ever tasted. He began pushing his tongue deeper in and Zoe started making the adorable squeaks and moans that he was quickly coming to love.

He brought a hand up and started rubbing her clit as he plunged his tongue in as deep as he could. Zoe groaned loudly as she came, coating his face with musky-smelling liquid.

One shower and considerably more mundane Zubutt feeding later, they were downstairs in the living room making sure they had packed everything we needed.

Mark decided to grab some kids books to teach Zoe with. He considered just using a T2, but decided against it. This would give them something to do together besides sex, and he could always use a T2 if it got too frustrating.

His dad also gave him a few "Tamer's essentials": a spray can of pokegirl repellent, a handful of regular pokeballs, and a six-pack of energy drinks. Mark loaded everything with the rest of their supplies- food, cloths, tent, etc. -in two backpacks, gave the lighter one to Zoe, and they set off for Azalea Town.

It took a few hours of walking before they entered the Ilex forest. Zoe was looking around with an odd look on her face before she seemed to realize something. "Hey, I know this place!" she spoke up, "I think this was my home before you found me."

"Seriously?" Mark asked, "If this is where you lived, what were you doing in an attic in Goldenrod?"

She opened her mouth to respond, then closed it again, her face scrunched up in thought. "I'm not sure. My memories as a feral are a bit fuzzy. I can remember leaving but not exactly why."

"Huh, can you remember anything else from when you were a feral?"

She thought for a moment. "I can roughly remember what the Golbutt that lead my colony sounded like, and a few places I liked to hunt for small pokegirls- Titmice maybe? Other than that not much."

"Do you think we would still find Titmice at any of your old, uh, hunting grounds?" he asked.

"Probably," she answered. "Feral titmice are just as skittish as domestic ones, but they aren't to bright. There were always more to find no matter how often I came back."

"Is there someplace near here?"

"Yes, there's one not to far. Why? Do you want me to hunt?" she asked.

"No- well, you can later if you want. I want to capture some Titmice. They won't go for much, but it would be good to have some money if I need it. As a tamer, my primary source of income is going to be catching and selling feral pokegirls," he explained. "Plus," He continued, "They may not be much of a fight, but we do need to train."

She nodded. "Alright, follow me." She turned off the main trail and started leading the way down a small, natural trail. Pretty soon, the sound of running water could be heard through the trees. Zoe stopped and said, "Alright were here."

He looked around. "Here?"

She gestured ahead to where the sound was coming from. "There's a river just past the trees feeding a lake that many ferals drink from. We can wait out of sight for one to wander up and catch it by surprise."

He nodded and they both quietly padded up to the edge of the trees, hiding in some shrubbery. In front of them, as Zoe said, there was a clearing centered on a rather beautiful lake fed by a small river. If they weren't on the hunt for pokegirls, Marcus would have been very tempted to go swimming.

Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long; it was maybe fifteen minutes before a short 'girl with brown fur and mouse-like ears and tail scurried up to the lake. She took one last look around before lowering her head and drinking.

Mark leaned over to Zoe and whispered in her ear, "Quietly fly up high and get right over top of her. Then, drop onto her back and use sleep venom before she can react."

She nodded, then very carefully extracted herself from the bushes and silently flew over the unaware Titmouse. The Titmouse finished her drink right as Zoe started to dive. The Titmouse, apparently hearing the rush of air, looked up gave a frightened squeak, and tried to flee. Unfortunately for her it was too late. Zoe crashed into her back, knocking them both to the ground, and sunk her fangs into her prey's shoulder.

Seconds later, the Titmouse's movements went from panicked to sluggish as the sleep inducing venom was injected until she passed out. Mark walked up and tapped the girl with the button of a pokeball. As expected, she was caught instantly.

He turned and embraced Zoe, "You did great! Keep that up and you'll be a battler before you know it."

She smiled and hugged him back as best she could with her wings.

He let go of her and asked, "So, do you think more will come by?"

She smirked. "Like I said, feral Titmice aren't too bright, As long as we're quiet, more will come soon."

They caught seven more Titmice, using all the regular pokeballs his dad had provided. Mark considered using some of the great balls, but he didn't want to waste them on Titmice and it was getting dark anyway. So, he decided to call at quits and set up the tent in the clearing.

He ate some of the dried food they had packed and fed Zoe. Then he got out some of the books and started trying to teach Zoe to read. The sun had been down for a while when they stopped, Zoe had a hard time remembering all the letters, but was eventually able to piece together simple words with Mark's help.

* * *

The next morning, Marcus was woken by a soft nudge from his alpha. He opened his mouth to greet her, but she covered it with a wing and gestured to the unzipped flap of the tent.

There was the sound of people moving outside the flap and Marcus could see faint shadows through the thin fabric. Cautiously, Marcus crept over to the flap to peek outside.

Outside, there were four pokegirls, all naked, petite, and bearing a very close resemblance to humans except for their catlike ears and tails. Three of them had solid colored hair and fur of either white or pink while the last was white spotted with pink.

They were rummaging through one of Mark's bags that they must have taken it from the tent. One of them found a bag of food, sniffed it, and then set it aside to keep digging through the backpack. Suddenly, one of the solid colored ones gasped happily and pulled out a chocolate bar. The other three immediately jumped to her. All four of them trying to rip it open at once made for a fairly comical scene.

Quietly, Marcus leaned over to Zoe and whispered, "On the count of three jump out and hit them all with gust. Try to catch them by surprise."

She nodded and he whispered, "One…" She aimed herself at the entrance. "Two…" She raised her wings. "Three!"

Zoe sprang from the tent like a bat out of hell and immediately stirred up the strongest gust she could manage. The pokegirls were blown back then, panicked by the unexpected attack, made to flee.

Marcus, who came out of the tent when the gust stopped, noticed that the spotted haired one seemed to take a good bit less damage from the others and got an idea. He turned to Zoe and shouted, "Quick, bite the one with the spots!"

Zoe nodded once and attempted to dive bomb the chosen 'girl. Unfortunately, the 'girl chose that moment to look over her shoulder and saw the Zubutt coming. She ducked at the last second causing Zoe to fly clear over her head and nearly crash into the ground.

While Zoe was still regaining her bearings, Marcus noticed the 'girl attempting to tackle her from behind. "Fly up now!" He shouted at her.

She gave one hard flap of her wings and rose above the 'girl before she got hit. Marcus saw the 'girl stumble and shouted again, "Use gust! Quickly!"

Zoe whipped up another gust and the force of the wind knocked the already off-balance pokegirl to the ground.

"Great job Zoe!" Marcus congratulated. Thankfully, the other 'girls had run off into the forest, either unaware that of theirs had been single out or just uncaring, so he didn't have to worry about them. "Now drop on her and use sleep venom!"

Zoe stopped flapping her wings, stopping the gust and allowing herself to fall onto the prone pokegirl's back. Before she could be thrown off, she sank her fangs into the 'girl's shoulder. The 'girl struggled for a moment before succumbing the poison.

Marcus quickly dug through his bag for one of his great balls and ran it over to the sleeping pokegirl. He caught her with little ceremony then embraced his alpha. "That was great Zoe, I knew you could do it."

She smiled and hugged him back.

"Now," he said breaking off the hug, "let's see what we caught."

He scanned the ball with his pokedex, which beeped as the words "Sugar Kitten" popped up on the screen along with a picture of the pokegirl above more detailed information.

He smiled as he skimmed the information then turned to Zoe. "It'll be awhile before she wakes up, do you want to help tame her when she does?"

She smiled widely and nodded.

* * *

They walked for the rest of the day. Every now and then they would come across a Titmouse or Bunnygirl and Marcus would have Zoe fight them. He was trying to use more head-on tactics since they wouldn't be able to rely on stealth and surprise in a battle - not heavily at least.

When it got too dark to travel - well, to dark for Marcus to travel - they set up camp again. Mark guessed they were maybe than an hour from Azalea town, but didn't want to risk getting lost in the dark.

Inside the tent, Marcus called out his new Sugar Kitten. She had her hands on her temples as if trying to sooth a headache before she realized where she was. She tried to make herself seem small as her gaze flicked nervously between Marcus and Zoe.

Slowly, so he wouldn't scare her, Marcus pulled a chocolate bar out of his bag. He broke a piece off and held it out to her.

Her eyes widened when she smelled the treat and, all hesitation vanishing, she snatched it out of Mark's hand. She shoved it in her mouth and grabbed the rest of the chocolate before he could pull his hand away. Marcus had planned to let Zoe give her a piece so she would warm up to both of them, but considering her complete lack of fear as she finished the chocolate, he supposed it didn't matter now.

Now finished, she just looked at her new master and alpha curiously. Having not really planed past "Give her chocolate and hope she doesn't freak out", Marcus was at a bit of a loss and turned to Zoe. His alpha was already half naked and getting the rest of the way there so he followed her lead.

Now nude, Zoe walked up to the Sugar Kitten and kissed her. The feral girl almost immediately kissed back and the kiss quickly grew more heated. While kissing quickly turned to making out, Zoe guided the cat-girl to the mat they slept on and gently pushed her onto her back.

The making out turned into groping and before long Zoe had flipped around and the two where sixty-nining. By now, Mark was at full mast and couldn't hold himself back if he wanted too.

He got down and picked his Zubutt's head up from its place between the cat-girl's thighs to giver a deep kiss. He could taste his Sugar Kitten's sweet sex fluids on her tongue. He broke the kiss just long enough to line himself up with his new girls soaking slit, and plunge himself in.

The Sugar Kitten was just as tight as Zoe but slicker; juices seeped from between her legs as Marks already fast pace slowly sped up. Zoe suddenly gave a loud moan and went stiff as a board as she soaked the cat-girl's face with orgasm.

Marcus wasn't far behind her. His pace sped faster and faster until with a few erratic thrusts, he painted his new girl's walls white.

Breathing heavily, he laid on the mat. Zoe crawled over to him and started to lick the sugary juices from his softening dick. As his dick started to re-harden from the attention, the Sugar Kitten crawled over and joined Zoe, giving his shaft long slow licks with her rough tongue until Mark's dick was once again standing proud and the two were all but making out around it.

Once she was sure he was good and hard, Zoe pulled away and guided her harem sister so she was straddling their master's hips. The cat-girl lined herself up and slowly lowered herself onto his manhood. They both gave low groans as she impaled herself on him, and then started to bounce.

As she was bouncing, Zoe went over and straddled Mark's face. The young tamer immediately put is tongue to work wiggling its way past her folds.

While he was pleasuring her, Zoe went back to kissing and groping the bouncing cat-girl, kneading her small breasts with the soft leather of her wings.

Marcus could feel the Sugar Kittens walls tightening around him. He grabbed her hips to steady her before starting to thrust quickly back into her.

She gave a cat-like yowl as she came. As her sex was spasming, Marcus quickly increased his pace to frantic, his dick head hitting her cervix with each thrust. He gave one last deep thrust and came hard.

The three settled in a heap breathing heavily. Marcus tiredly pulled the blanket over them and was out like a light.

* * *

Hours later when the sun had risen, Marcus woke buried beneath two sleeping bodies. He took several minutes to just relax before carefully extracting himself. He grabbed their 'balls and recalled them so they could sleep some more while he walked the rest of the way to Azalea Town.

As he predicted, it took a little over an hour for Marcus to come across the worn wooden sign welcoming travelers into the small town. Eager to check up on his friend, Mark made a beeline for Bailey's house. When he got there, her parents told him that they had managed to find a tamer for her, and to look for them at the pokecenter.

Mark did as he was advised but was unable to find his friend. He figured that he must have missed them and, disappointed, decided to head to the Forester ranch to turn in the voucher the Nurse Joy had given him.

He had the NurseJoy at the counter switch out the Sugar Kitten's - He decided he would name her Emma if she didn't object - great ball for a premier ball and bought speech T2 from a pokemart on the way. He hooked the ball up to the T2 and stuck it in his bag before making his way to the ranch.

There was a soft chime as he opened the door and stepped inside. At the sound, the Catgirl manning the front desk looked up and welcomed him in.

"Hello, I have a voucher for half off a pokegirl I'd like to use," he told her as he walked up to the front desk. "I'd also like to sell a few feral Titmice while I'm here."

She nodded. "I can take care of the Titmice right now, give 'em here." He handed over the 'balls. She scanned them, looked up, and said, "We can offer twelve-thousand credits for all of them, would that work?"

"That's honestly more than I was expecting, sure," he answered and handed her his SLC card.

She took it, swiped it, and gave it back with a smile. "Here you go. Have you been a tamer long?" He shook his head and she continued, "Then you probably want one of the more docile 'girls." She gestured to a door near the counter. "Head through there, then to through the first door on the left. I'll tell Mr. Forester to meet you there."

Mark thanked her and did as she said, finding himself in a large room occupied with about two dozen pokegirls of various types. Some wore some degree of clothing, but most were naked. Several varieties of canine 'girls were roughhousing. A few 'girls - mostly water types - were swimming in a smallish pool. A Catgirl and two Bunnygirls were chatting in one of the corners near where a very near human 'girl was reading a book. Several different breeds were having a small orgy in one corner. In the center of the room, a large skylight was letting in sunlight that several plant type and reptilian 'girls were sunbathing in.

Most of the 'girls payed him no mind, but a handful took notice of a potential tamer and were watching him curiously. As he was looking around, Mark heard the door open behind him. "Hello there," said the man who stepped through the open doorway, "I heard you wanted to buy a pokegirl."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, could you help me with that?"

"That I can," he answered. "The name's Jim Forester. I'm the owner of this ranch. You can just call me Jim, I got sick of 'Mr. Forester' the second or third time someone said it to me instead of my dad." He paused and gestured to the room full of pokegirls. "Feel free to look around, let me know if you take an interest in anyone."

Marcus looked around the room. He decided since neither Zubutts nor Sugar Kittens were especially known for being great battlers, he should probably get a more combat oriented 'girl in case they ran into anything on the road.

With this in mind, Mark took notice of a Naga that was resting on one of the chairs in the sunlight. He got Jim's attention and asked about her.

"That there would be Alice," he answered. "Her parents dropped her off here about a month ago when she thresholded. Nice girl, especially considering how Naga can be sometimes. Want me to call her over so you can take a closer look?"

Mark nodded and Jim gave a sharp whistle. Alice, along with the rest of the room, stopped to look at Jim, who gestured for Alice to come over. She uncoiled her tail and came over. Alice stood, for lack of a better word, about a foot taller than Zoe. She had fair skin from the waist up and long brown hair. From the waist down was a snake tail covered in red scales that faded to a pale pink on her "underside". The only clothing she wore was a white T-shirt.

"Hello, um, you want to buy me?" She asked with some nervousness in her voice.

"Only if you want to come with me," Marcus answered. "If you don't want me to be your tamer, I don't want to force it on you."

She considered this for a moment, and then asked, "What are we going to be doing?"

"I need a battle oriented species to help me train my other 'girls. We're also going to be traveling around. I'm considering doing the Gym challenge, but I haven't decided on it," he answered.

She thought about it then said, "Well, that sounds alright, and you seem nice."

"So," he asked, "Would you like to be my pokegirl?"

She thought about it some more before smiling and nodding.

"Great!" Jim cut in. "Come on, let's go get her payed for."

With the voucher, Alice ended up costing a little more than Marcus got for selling the Titmice. As soon as he payed, Jim tossed him Alice's ball and wished him a good day before disappearing back through the door.

Deciding it would be smart to tame Alice soon, Mark headed to the pokecenter to get a room. As soon as the NurseJoy manning the desk handed him a keycard, Mark heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Mark!" He turned to find the Bailey rushing towards him. He could tell something was different over the phone, but in person it was clear by the sheen of her skin and the sharpness of her nails that she was a pokegirl now. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone and I was worried." He answered, "Is everything alright?"

She slowed to a stop a few feet away from him. "Yeah, I kind of blew up my phone the other day on accident." She rubbed her neck self-consciously, "Sorry I scarred you. You didn't have to come down here just to check on me."

Mark shrugged. "I would have most likely headed down this way anyway. I got a voucher for half of a 'girl from one of the ranches down here."

Bailey's expression rapidly soured. "Oh, so you don't actually care, you just came to get a new slut."

Realizing his mistake, Mark decided to quickly change the subject, "Hey, did you ever manage to find a tamer?"

Because, as everyone knows, the best way to stop a Psi-Dyke from getting irrationally angry was to remind her that she had recently lost all her independence and was now required to be fucked regularly if she wanted to keep her sanity.

Fuckin' idiot.

Surprisingly, Bailey didn't literally bite Mark's head off. Even more surprisingly, she actually seemed to perk up a bit. "Yeah actually," She answered. "He's back there." She gestured to one of the free-to-use computer terminals behind her.

"'He'?" Mark asked, and looked to where she pointed.

Sitting in one of the plastic chairs and typing away at the computer a mile a minute was a slender, black haired teen a little shorter than Mark.

"Him?" Mark asked again, this time pointing where she pointed. She nodded and he asked, "No offense, but how does that, you know, work. What with you being you being a Psidyke."

Bailey seemed uncertain how to respond for several seconds before saying, "We've worked something out, it's none of your business anyway." We noticed her tamer finish what he was working on so intently and stand up. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Mark followed Bailey, who called out to her tamer, "Hey Alex!"

Her tamer -Alex- turned to them as they walked up. "I was wondering where you ran off to." He tuned to Mark. "Who's this?"

"This is my old friend Mark. Mark, this is Alex," Bailey introduced. "He's a brand new tamer too."

"Really?" asked Alex as he turned to Mark. "You're going on a journey right?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm probably just going to do the gym challenge. If I have any success I might try for a spot in the league. What about you?"

Alex seemed unsure how to answer for a moment before speaking, "I have something to take care of up in Cherrygrove City. I might give the gym challenge a try after that."

Bailey cut in. "Hey, maybe you could travel with us!"

Mark thought for a second and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great. What do you say Alex?"

"Uh," He looked at Bailey then back to Mark and answered quickly, "Sure, that sounds great. Listen, sorry to cut this short, but we kind of have to run."

Marcus waved him off. "Don't worry about it, I have a new 'girl I need to be taming anyway. See you guys later."

He waved them goodbye and headed upstairs to his room. If he had looked back, he might have noticed Alex and Bailey speak to each other in hushed whispers for several seconds before hurriedly leaving the pokecenter.

* * *

With a quiet beep, Mark's room unlocked as he scanned the keycard. The room was fairly small, and most of it was filled by a king sized bed in anticipation of tamers that liked to tame multiple 'girls at once. There was a window, but the thick white curtains were already closed for privacy.

As he walked in, Mark closed the door behind him and unceremoniously dropped his backpack by it. He took a moment to fish out Alice's pokeball and called her out. She materialized with a flash of red light on the bed.

She took a second to get her bearings then looked at Mark and asked, "Are you going to tame me now?"

He nodded and was about to say something, but was cut off when she lunged at him pulled him into a kiss. Caught off guard, he would have fallen over had she not pulled him onto the bed. As he recovered from the surprise, Mark started kissing back. He ran his hands up and down her sides while she coiled her tail around his legs.

Marks hands found the hem of Alice's shirt and quickly pulled it up and over her head exposing her flat stomach and perky b-cups to the open air. His hands immediately shot to her small breasts, his thumbs working circles around her hard nipples. He was surprised for a second at how cool her skin was before he remembered her cold-blooded nature.

She groaned and got to work on removing his shirt as he kicked off his shoes. As soon as his shirt was off, Alice uncoiled herself and his pants were off in less than a second. She had his dick in her mouth before he could blink.

She bobbed her head on his cock several times before pulling most of the way back to give the head a few hard sucks. For several minutes she repeated this, one hand fondling Mark's balls while the other was down below her waist with several fingers thrusting between two scales into her snake pussy.

Abruptly, Alice pulled her head of Marks dick with "pop". She was breathing heavily and a string of saliva still connected his cock and her mouth. She brought the hand that she was pleasuring herself with up and started stroking Mark at a fast pace while she kissed and licked the head.

Mark came with a shout, catching Alice by surprise and covering her face in his cum. She cleaned most of it up with one swipe of her long tongue, then opened her mouth to let him watch her swish it around in her mouth and swallow it.

Eager to give as good as he got, Mark gently pushed Alice on her back and went low. However, he couldn't find which of her scales her pussy was hidden between. He was quickly growing frustrated when he heard Alice giggle.

"Here," she said, "let's stick to familiar territory for our now." As she spoke, her tail to shift from the waist down into two very shapely legs, stopping at the knees and connecting back into a tail. She bent back, showing off how flexible she was, to give him easy access to the human pussy that had formed between her thighs.

Not wasting any time, Mark latched his mouth around her clit and sucked hard. Alice gasped sharply at the sudden heat and suction. There were more gasps and moans as Mark alternated between sucking and flicking the little bean with his tongue.

Mark moved his attention away from Alice's clit and started to work his tongue past her lips. He went deeper and deeper with each lick until his tongue was as deep as it could get, writhing in her snatch. He could feel her vaginal muscles beginning to contract around his tongue, so he moved one of his hands to her clit and started rubbing it in quick circles. Seconds later, a loud groan and rush of fluid marked her orgasm.

Mark came up for air as Alice started to calm down. Mark was fully hard and ready to go after eating her out and, while they were catching their breath, had an idea. He crawled off the bed and stood by the side; Alice followed his lead. Mark spun her around and pushed his dick between her slick thighs, permanently held together by the rest of her tail, so that his shaft rubbed against her slit with each thrust.

Mark gradually increased the tempo of his thrusts until he suddenly pushed Alice's torso against the bed and rammed his full length into her pussy at once. She screamed at the sudden intrusion and Mark nearly came just from that one sudden thrust.

He stayed still for a moment to give them both a chance to adjust before slowly starting to pull out. Just like before, Mark gradually increased his pace from low to moderate, fast and eventually frantic. Both he and Alice were panting like Doggirls. Twice Alice's walls clamped down on his member as she came. The second time proved too much for Mark. With a loud groan he hilted himself in her pussy, pumping her full of hot cum.

Finally spent, the two collapsed on the bed panting. Mark pulled his softening cock out of Alice's cunt and Alice morphed her thighs and hips back into a snake tail, which she then wrapped around Mark's legs.

After a few minutes of just basking in the afterglow, Alice turned to Marcus and said, "Sorry about pouncing on you like that, I'm still not quite used to how often I need to be tamed and I was really pushing it."

"Don't even worry about it," Marcus replied with a smile. "In fact, I don't think I'd mind you 'pouncing' on me again the next time you need taming."

There were a few beats of comfortable silence before Mark sat up and said, "Alright, as much as I'd love to lay around all day, we have stuff to do." He stood up and made for the door that led to the attached bathroom. "Come on, let's get cleaned up. Then I'll introduce you to my other 'girls."

* * *

 **Pokedex entries:**

 **SUGAR KITTEN, the "Sugar Me" Pokégirl**

 **Element: Normal/Magic**

 **Frequency: Rare**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Candy Catgirl (Normal)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Sugar Kittens are almost completely human in appearance, save for the fact that they have cat ears and furry tails. Their eyes are usually some shade of pink, white, gold, or brown, and their hair and fur is usually some shade of light brown, pink, white, or a mix of all of the above. They are generally flat-chested and are for the most part between four to five feet tall. Sugar Kittens smell like sweet candies, fruits, or pastries, and their cum tastes like whatever sweet they had been eating most recently**

 **Their metabolism requires more sugar than most to function properly, although this need is offset by their ability to manifest food through their magic. There tongues are less sensitive to things that aren't sweet. Sugary foods also act as a moderate aphrodisiac for Sugar Kittens.**

 **Feral Sugar Kittens tend to stay in small prides, pilfering sweets from local towns. Their magical ability, limited as it is, fades when feral, making them more like normal Kittens in mannerisms. Without high doses of sugar, Sugar Kittens become very weak and slow-witted, losing the ability to focus on any task.**

 **Sugar Kittens have a strange genetic quirk that causes Taming Cycles in Pokéballs to give them tremendous headaches. Fortunately, most Pokécenters will willingly trade in the Sugar Kitten's regular Pokéball for a Premier Ball, which has no Taming cycle.. Sugar Kittens are gentle pokegirls and are not typically used for combat.**

 **They have only limited magical ability. They cannot cast spells and have limited energy projection. However they can use their magic to manifest portions of food for themselves to eat, although only in small portions per manifestation. In addition, they can manifest small weapons made out of food, such as swords made of hard candy, or edible handguns that fire gumballs. The food weapons are rather fragile. They can be recreated but tend to break after a few uses.**

 **NAGA, the Snake Pokégirl**

 **Element: Poison**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: Low**

 **Evolves: Garter (mechanism unknown), Arbust (normal), Sideviper (Battle stress while feral), Lamia (Venom Stone), Gorgon (Round Stone)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Nagas have the upper body of a human woman and the lower body of a snake.**

 **Nagas do not have many bones in their bodies, aside from their skulls, but instead have cartilage. This severely limits their strength when lifting, but Nagas are ALWAYS good at crushing things with her hands and body. Because they lack bones, Nagas have an impressive level of flexibility, allowing them to curl up into tight coils and even lick their own lower backs without relying on their inordinately long tongues.**

 **Naga can produce poison from their fingernails or from their canines and they can change their poison to one of five different types.**

 **If a Naga's length was their 'height', then it is generally between eight to fourteen feet, only three to four feet of which is their human part, the rest is believed to be necessary to counterbalance them when they 'stand'. Almost all Naga have a mild metamorphic talent, She can create a human waist, butt and visible human-esque vagina, allowing her to engage in sexual relationships, but she cannot change more than that, forcing her to either bend backwards or lean forward to accommodate a male lover. Nagas are insanely stealthy, and unless moving over something that crinkles or makes noise, such as leaves or tin foil, she will never make a sound while moving.**

 **As stated earlier, due to a lack of hard bones, her strength is usually blunted unless she can hug or wrestle with her foe. Her main attacks are through the use of the various poisons her body normally produces. Their cold-blooded nature makes them susceptible to Ice attacks.**

 **CATGIRL, the All Purpose Perceptual Pokégirl**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: Average (becomes High monthly at New Moon)**

 **Evolves: Cabbit (orgasm), Housecat (normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Cat E-Medal), Cheshire (Psi Cyrstal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal)**

 **Evolves From: Kitten (normal)**

 **Upon evolving, Catgirls gain roughly half an inch to an inch in height, a quarter of a cup-size, their leg muscles grow stronger, they gain nightvision, and their tails usually increased an extra foot or two. Most Catgirls seem a bit more grown up in terms of maturity, but it is an irritatingly difficult quality to define and does not change their overall personality, though some actually become more mature, and display a bit more zest and exuberance than when they were Kittens.**

 **Because their leg muscles are stronger, a Catgirl is usually a third faster than they were as a Kitten, though this can go as high as two times as fast. Her agility is often quite a bit better and it's believed that their longer tail may help them maintain their balance better, though, like many things about them, it is inconclusive.**

 **The average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than most others.**

 **Outside of her speed and kicking techniques, about the most impressive things about her are her ability to learn Kitten's Roar and Foresight naturally, giving her a wider base of attacks than most normal Pokégirls.**

 **Catgirls often get very randy around the New Moon, research to find out why is thus far inconclusive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry about the long wait, I had to completely rewrite this chapter when I changed my mind on how I wanted this story to go. There's not a lot that's set in stone yet, so feel free to toss me any ideas you have, but I have a better general idea now. Just don't expect particularly quick updates, especially now that college has started up.**

* * *

Introductions went well. Zoe was a bit disappointed that she wasn't consulted about the new addition, but warmed up to Alice quickly enough. Emma might as well have known the Naga all her life for how quickly she got comfortable with her.

Afterwards, Marcus headed with his team to train near the caves at the east end of town. He decided to start with one one one matches between his new girls and Zoe to get a feel for how they fought.

Alice did pretty well when she could grab Zoe in a bind, but if Zoe flew out of reach there was nothing Alice could do, she just didn't have any way of dealing with things from a distance. Of course, she was tough enough to withstand Zoes' gust so the results were more or less all stalemates.

Emma actually did much better than expected, while she wasn't as well of close up or as generally tough as Alice, her ability to conjure up candy-based weaponry gave her a distinct advantage. Candy may not be the best medium for melee fighting but the hard candy knives and sugar glass shurikens seemed plenty sharp enough to do the job, and getting hit in the teeth with a jawbreaker - no pun intended - knuckle duster that one time couldn't have been fun either. Still, Zoe's maneuverability and gust attack won her most of the matches.

After a few hours the sun was starting to droop and his girls were exhausted, so Marcus brought them back to the pokecenter to rest for the night.

* * *

In the morning, Marcus left his room and was immediately spotted by Alex and Bailey who appeared to be waiting for him.

"There you are!" Alex said irritably, "I've been waiting here forever. Do you have everything you need to get to Cherrygrove?"

"Yeah bu-" Mark couldn't even finish his thought before Alex was - almost literally - dragging him out the door. "Great! Lets Go!"

Figuring Alex was just eager to get on the road, and he had admittedly slept a sizable chunk of the day away, Mark didn't say anything else and sped up to keep up with Alex. Thankfully they slowed to a much more manageable pace when they found themselves on route thirty-three.

It was a few hours before Marcus decided to call for a break.

"What?" Alex asked, "A break? The day's barely half over, we can't stop already."

"Come on, we've been walking for hours." Markus complained.

Alex looked like he was about to argue but Bailey beet him too it. "We have been on our feet for a while, maybe it wouldn't hurt to stop for just a few minutes?"

Alex looked reluctant but between the two of them and his own aching feet - though he would never admit that - he decided: "Alright fine, we can stop for a little while. But I want to keep going before too long."

Marcus dropped his backpack with a grunt then took off a shoe and started to massage one of his feet. "You know, logically I knew there would be tons of walking when I left home, but I never really stopped to think how much 'tons' was gonna be."

"Oh stop complaining," Bailey said derisively, "I don't need to hear you whine about a little discomfort."

Marcus decided not to respond. Instead he started unclipping his pokeballs from his belt.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Letting them stretch their legs," Marcus answered as he let Alice and Emma out, "I can't image it's too enjoyable staying stuck in there for long periods of time."

Alex nodded slowly and Marcus brought out his alpha-

"Shit!" the Zubutt shouted as she covered her eyes.

Okay, maybe she was doing fine then.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Marcus asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zoe answered still rubbing at her eyes, "I just came out looking right at the sun- fuck that hurt."

Mark led Zoe over to some shade to let her recover when a flash of red caught his eye. He looked over his shoulder to see Alex had released a pokemon Mark didn't know he had. This wouldn't have been too terribly surprising if it had been a Titmouse or a Bunnygirl or something else common that Alex might have caught any time before they left Azalea Town.

Instead, however, there was now an almost amazonian woman in a maid uniform with a short skirt that fluttered to reveal a ridiculously endowed futa cock whenever the wind blew.

Mark's gaze slowly shifted from the Dildoqueen to her trainer as a single eyebrow began to raise.

Alex's face reddened and he let out a slightly strained, "Don't judge me!"

Marcus sharply looked away and threw his hands up in surrender, "Whatever you're into man." He walked over to his 'girls deciding that since his company consisted of a bat, a snake, and a sugar based catgirl, he probably lost any authority he had to decide what was and wasn't weird anyway.

It was about ten minutes before Alex decided it was time to go and took off without waiting for anyone to follow.

Marcus quickly 'balled his 'girls and started walking after Alex. He and Bailey were both a good ways behind him because of his rush.

"What's he in such a hurry for?" Marcus asked Bailey.

She hesitated before answering, "It's uh, it's kind of personal. I really shouldn't say."

"Not even for your best friend?" Marcus asked, trying to look endearing.

Bailey gave him a look that only Psy-dyke can correctly pull of that translates to something like 'iminent painful death' if the recipient isn't someone she's very close too.

Really the fact that he's still alive speaks great lengths about the depth of their friendship.

"Okay, that's a no go then," Mark said in surrender, "You really like this guy, huh?"

There was a pause. "He's a good guy."

"I believe you, but you've known him how long? Four, five days?"

"Long enough." Bailey snapped angrily and sped up to catch up to Alex leaving Marcus perplexed.

It wasn't until sundown that they stopped again. By then, Marcus had caught up with the other two and Bailey seemed to have calmed down. They set up tents and build a fire to cook with.

None of them were particularly stellar cooks but they managed to make something basic and edible, Marcus made a mental note to try to catch something for more domestic tasks like cooking and cleaning. Maybe a Titmouse? He could always get a cooking T2 for Emma but he had a feeling everything she'd make would rot his teeth out.

Bailey was the first to duck into her master's tent saying she was going to try to sleep and forget the poor attempt at a meal. Alice was next followed closely by Emma - the catgirl had been staying close by Alice all day. It was a good thing she didn't seem to mind the company, even if Marcus was pretty sure Emma was just chasing Alice's tail most of the time.

It wasn't much longer until Zoe also headed for Marcus' tent, beckoning him to follow. He started to but looked back at Alex, sitting silently looking into the fire. Marcus was reminded of this conversation with Bailey.

'I really should just leave him be,' Marcus thought, 'it's not my business." But the curiosity got the better of him and he walked back to the fire.

"Hey," Marcus greeted lamely, not quite sure how to ask.

"Hey," answered Alex.

There were a few seconds of silence before Marcus just decided to ask: "Why are you in such a hurry to get to Cherrygrove?"

Alex looked at Marcus, then back to the fire, he took a second, seemingly unsure how to answer the question. "I uh, there's someone in Cherrygrove I'm - or well, used to be close too. We haven't seen each other in… in a really long time."

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"It's, uh, It's really not something I'd like to talk about with you. I mean, you seem like a good guy and Bailey vouches for you but-"

"It's okay, I get it." Mark cut in. "It's private. I won't bother you about it again." He got up and started heading to his tent before turning around and adding, "and Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"When you find the person your looking for, I hope things work out." Marcus finished before ducking into his tent.

"Me too." Alex muttered to himself.

* * *

The next morning was uneventful; tents were packed away, coals from the fire were covered in dirt, and they were off. Alex decided to keep Bailey 'balled to give her some time off her feet so Mark brought out Zoe to carry her bag.

The day was looking to be another uneventful one until sometime in the early afternoon- "Hey you!"

The three turned to see another tamer running up behind them with a Charmanda in tow. "Let's have a battle!"

Alex and Marcus looked at each other before Alex looked back and said, "We can't really at the moment were kind of in a hurry-"

"Are you tamers?" The other tamer asked.

"Uh, yes?" Alex replied a bit confused.

"Then tough shit you have to battle me!"

"Well that's more of formality that some tamers follow than an actual rule-" Alex was cut of by the ember flying by his head.

"Hey!" He shouted, "What the hell was that f-" The next one would have hit him if he hadn't ducked.

"Oh, you little shit- Bailey!" He threw the pokeball and the Psy-dyke appeared in a flash of red light. "Knock the bitch out so the stupid runt will leave us alone!"

"Ha! Not Likely" The other tamer taunted, "Use ember!"

"Duck under it and use scratch!" Bailey managed to evade the puff of flame but her opponent was moving too quickly to scratch. After a few swipes the Charmanda managed to singe Bailey's arm with the flame on her tail.

"Shit, get back Bailey!" Alex shouted.

"Don't give her any room!" The other tamer countered, "Use scratch!"

The Charmanda followed her orders, keeping the fighting close and personal despite Bailey's best attempts to get some room. Bailey took several scratches before she was able to push the fire type away. The relief was short lived, however, and the Carmanda quickly regained her balance and lunged.

"Confusion!" Alex commanded.

Bailey's eyes glowed blue and she grabbed the leaping 'girl by one ankle causing her to slam face-first into the ground. Before she could even start to stand up Bailey ran over and delivered a massive kick to the side of her head. The force of the kick flipped the girl over so it was plain to see she was out cold.

"Hey!" The challenger shouted angrily, "What the fuck was that!"

"That was me kicking your dumb sluts fucking head in dumbass, what did it look like." Bailey answered.

"You Bitch!" He replied as he started pulling more pokeballs off of his belt, "You're in for it now."

"Okay that's enough."Marcus cut in. "Zoe could you calm him down?"

She nodded and shot over to the other trainer, sinking her teeth into his shoulder.

"Hey! Stop! What the fuck are you.. do.. Ing…." The sleep venom quickly knocked the tamer out and Zoe set him down against a rock.

Marcus walked over and searched through the pokeballs by the downed tamers feet until he found the one that belonged to the Charmanda and recalled her, placing it in a pile with the others.

"So what the hell was that about?" Bailey finally asked.

"I don't know, he just ran up demanded a battle and started throwing embers." Alex answered.

"Well you battled well, smart move with the confusion." Marcus complemented.

"Thanks," Alex replied, "that actually might have been kind of fun if he wasn't being such a cunt."

"Well there's bound to be more tamers on the road, maybe we can battle some that aren't assholes."

Alex smiled at the idea as he recalled Bailey and started off walking again.

As Marcus predicted, they encountered several more timers over the next day and a half all of which were much better mannered than the bad egg they started with. They each had a few battles and Alex seemed to be warming up more and more to actually journeying rather than just reaching his destination as soon as possible.

They set up camp by a river when the sun started to get low. Marcus would have stayed up longer but his 'girls dragged him into his tent for a group taming.

"My turn first!" Emma shouted as she yanked his pants down and started to give his hardening shaft several quick licks.

"Who said anything about turns?" Alice asked, "He's our master, I say we share." She got down by Emma, her long tongue wrapping almost entirely around the base.

"What a wonderful Idea." Zoe complemented as she joined them, giving the head a few feather light kisses before starting to suck on it.

With three beautiful pokegirls giving him head at once, there wasn't much Marcus could do but stand there paralyzed. He let out a low groan when Alice moved to lightly sucking his balls. Not to be outdone, Zoe slid her tongue under his foreskin and caressed the ridge with the tip of her tongue as his dick twitched wildly.

Marcus came with a moan, filling the Zubutt's mouth with his seed. She waited until the last short rope had been spend and his dick was starting to soften before pulling away.

Alice smoothly moved over to give Zoe a passionate kiss. Zoe wrapped her wings around the Naga as she ran her hands along Zoe's sides. Alice pulled away for a moment breathing heavily, strings of saliva and cum connected Zoe's mouth with hers. She quickly took off what little clothes she had before helping Zoe with hers and again locking faces with the bat girl.

Marcus, who had been enthralled by the messy makeout session, flinched at the sensation of a rough tongue against his still sensitive head. He looked down to see Emma lightly lapping at the little bits of cum that clung to him.

He softly grabbed her by the shoulders and laid her on her back before moving down to remove her pants, taking a moment to run his hand along her thighs and admire her smooth skin. Her hairless snatch was visibly leaking when he moved back up to give it a long slow lick.

He kept his tongue broad for the first few laps before slowly starting to press it past the folds, eliciting many wonderful whimpers and gasps from the small catgirl. It wasn't long before he was delving as deep as his tongue could manage, filling his mouth with her sweet fluids as he lightly teased her clit with his thumb.

Her breath started to get shallower and her gasps sharper so Marcus moved slightly to seal his lips around her clit and sucked hard. Emma gave a moan with each suck, the beautiful sound driving him to suck harder until with a small shriek and a gush of sweet liquid she came on his face.

Sitting up, Mark looked over to his other two girls. Alice was on her back, the top of her tail morphed back into human thighs to give Zoe easy access to he cunt, which the Zubutt was gleefully burying her face in as she grinded on Alice's tail.

Marcus moved over and moved the tail out of the way before gripping Zoe's hips and burying his length - now throbbing from watching the two of them and from tasting Emma - deep into her snatch.

Zoe's surprised shout was muffled in Alice's nethers, who groaned from the vibrations. Another groan came from the snake girl everytime Marcus thrusted. His pace had started at frantic and only sped up.

He leaned forward and put his arms around his alpha, groping her small breasts as he heard the loud groan from Alice signaling her orgasm. His own wasn't far behind and with three hard thrusts he filled the Zoe's womb.

Zoe collapsed on the ground and rolled over on her back breathing heavily, but the pause was short lived as Emma rushed over and planted her tongue in the Zubutt's folds, slurping and sucking to get at the cum deposited there.

Spent, Marcus lay himself on one of the mats for sleeping and waited to drift off. Alice slithered over to him and gave him a deep kiss before coiling around him. It wasn't long before Emma and Zoe also joined them and they all drifted off into darkness.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. Alex was clearly enjoying battling enough to stop focussing on whatever waited for him in Cherrygrove, he even caught a a Titmouse that he named Dot after the white spots on her brown fur. She quickly proved to be a much better chef than anyone else present - sans maybe Emma - could boast even without a cooking T2.

He was still very careful not to bring out the Dildoqueen again unless he was sure she wouldn't be seen. Mark supposed he was embarrassed.

Now that they were walking into Cherrygrove, however, his sense of seriousness and urgency returned full force. He walked the narrow back streets and unmarked pathways with the certainty of someone who'd been that way a hundred and one times before. They walked until their route came to an abrupt end in front of a small house.

"Is this it?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah," Alex answered as he walked towards the front door and gave it a knock. There was no response so he tried again. Still nothing.

Finally he just turned the knob, which was surprisingly unlocked, and walked inside. Marcus decided to wait by the door. After several seconds, Alex's shout came from inside, "There's no one here!"

Curious, Mark walked inside. The home looked like no one had set foot in it in months at least. Envelopes were piled high under the mail slot and dust coated every surface, but other than that everything was still in perfect condition.

"Do you think something happened to them?" Marcus asked.

Alex stayed in deep thought for a moment before turning to the door. "I shouldn't have come, we should go."

"What? What's wrong?"

"This was a dumb idea to start with. I should have expected that this-" Alex gestured around the room. "Is all I would find. Come on, let's go."

They wandered around Cherrygrove for a while, occasionally stepping into a store to restock some supply or look at some of the more expensive tamer items that they didn't have anything close to the funds for.

Alex was clearly disheartened, though he was trying to hide it. Marcus decided that staying in Cherrygrove probably wasn't good for him and suggested that they head to Violet City to start their gym challenge. Alex didn't argue and they were on the road again by noon.

They passed a few tamers but Alex showed no interest in battling. He got a bit excited when Marcus made him but the good mood quickly faded. 'Whoever was supposed the be in that house must have been real important to him.' Marcus thought.

"Who were they?" Marcus asked.

"Hmm?"

"At the house, who was supposed to be there?"

Alex was silent for a long moment before answering. "My brother. We used to live in that house together but when I, uh, when…" He took another moment to decide how to continue, "Something happened and we got separated. I was hoping he'd still be there now that I have the chance to see him again but it looked like he hadn't been there in a while."

Mark put a hand on Alex's shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. "I'm sure you see him again, he's got to be somewhere right?"

"I can only hope." He said back.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Legion of Doo- er, I mean, at an unknown location.

A previously black screen crackles to live before an arc of energy is emitted, quickly coalescing into the form of a Video Girl holding several files.

"Sir," She said facing a hulk of a man squeezed into a three piece suit behind a desk, "Subject Fourteen has been spotted where you predicted she would be. Unfortunately, she left before operatives in the area were able to apprehend her. Security camera footage suggest she's heading here."

The Video Girl pointed to a point on a map on the desk.

"What about her caretaker?" The man asked in a deep voice of authority that made even simple requests seem like demands that could not be ignored without consequences.

"Unknown, It is unlikely that she has left Subject Fourteen for long but she has not yet been spotted. Also, Subject Fourteen is not traveling alone. It is believed the others will attempt to intervene should they notice any overt attempts to capture Subject Fourteen, the combat effectiveness of her companions are as of yet unknown.

The man thought for a moment before pointing at the map and saying, "Have one of the disposable units in the area set a trap here. Use the encounter to gather data and then send an appropriately prepared retrieval team to collect Fourteen."

"And the others?"

"Capture them as well. Convert any humans and send them all to site oh-six to be reprogrammed."

"Yes, sir." The Video Girl chimed as she fazed back into the screen to carry out her orders.

The man behind the desk leaned back and smiled. Fourteen had been a thorn in his side for quite some time, but soon she would be firmly under his control again.

He was in a good mood. A really good mood. Such a good mood that when the young Penance that he'd been forcing to deep throat him under the desk finally managed to wretch herself off of his dick in a desperate attempt to breath, he didn't even beat her. He simply grabbed her by her razor like hair, bloodgifted tough skin preventing him from taking any injury, and forced his cock back down her throat. The stream of tears on her cheeks glimmered slightly in the faint glow emanating from the everstone around her neck.

* * *

 **Pokedex Entrees**

 **PENANCE, the "Handle-With-Care" Pokégirl**

 **Element: Dark/Steel**

 **Frequency: Very Rare (Not rare enough in some people's opinion)**

 **Libido: None, raises if placed with kind Tamer**

 **Evolves: Anima (further abuse)**

 **Evolves From: Pokégirls that have undergone long term mental, physical and spiritual abuse**

 **Abused Pokégirls that are killed or commit suicide are the lucky ones. Those who don't, who stay with their abusive Tamers, accepting berating after berating, beating after beating, taking so much abuse that their very soul starts to wither away, become what is called a Penance. Their body changes, losing any animal, plant, or insectile features, becoming fully human again. Then their body starts to become denser and denser, a 'thick-skin' to protect against physical abuse, their skin and hair turning blood red and their eyes glowing blue. Their fingers and toes atrophy, morphing into bladelike claws, their hair becoming razor-edged strands. Any clothing they wear goes through a transformation as well, becoming form-fitting straps of leather. Their body hardens tremendously, a sign of their withdrawal from reality, and their personality degenerates into a frightened, skittish wreck. They will always run away from their original Tamer and hide in the wild.**

 **Any other Pokégirls that witness an evolution to a Penance becomes extremely angry and attacks the one responsible for creating the Penance, usually leading to severe injuries to the one they are attacking.**

 **Finding a Penance is tricky enough, as they run from all contact. A greater challenge comes from trying to catch one. They have incredible defense with their super dense skin, and fight fiercely to get away. Once captured, the REAL challenge begins, trying to get a Penance to trust their Tamer. They won't run away once re-caught, but they will be very fearful, constantly shivering and crying until a Tamer can convinces the Penance that they can be trusted.**

 **Because they have been so abused, they have to be treated with kindness, gentleness, and above all PATIENCE. They will obey without question, but Taming is impossible without very strong bloodgifts due to the dangers of the Penance's super dense body.**

 **Eventually, with consistent kind, loving treatment, a Penance's body will start to 'soften,' becoming more light to the touch. The Penance's appearance will not change, save for the hair, toes, and fingers de-atrophying and looking normal again. The Penance, if well-treated enough, will regain part of the personality they had before they became a Penance. (Although they remain totally mute, and cannot change into another form, as Penance is a dead-end evolution.) Tamers who have managed to get their Penance acting like their old self again and not like a skittish, terrified young girl are regarded as saintly.**

 **Once a Penance has been healed from the abuse they had suffered, they become excellent fighters for their Harem. They can manifest their ultra dense skin and bladed digits and hair at will, and shed them once the fight is over, fighting in a more coordinated fashion than before they had been 'softened' by their master's kind treatment.**

 **Charamanda, the Fiery Lizard-esque Pokégirl**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Frequency: Uncommon to Rare**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Charmelons (normal)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **The first elemental Pokégirl to make her appearance during Sukebe's War was the Charamanda and her more powerful evolutions. Using her fire attacks to attack the human forces, they decimated regiments of human soldiers and melted through tank armor to great effect. It was only when Sukebe's Charamandas attempted to infiltrate cities on their own that they found themselves overpowered by local fire departments and their fire hoses that held the lines against them. After the war, these Pokégirls were hunted but many survived both the war and the Pokégirl hunts in the years that followed. These were also the first Fire-types that Researchers after the war obtained data on.**

 **These days, these Pokégirls are known to be one of the most stable and easily tamed fire-types throughout the world. They don't need any special precautions before a taming, unlike their evolutions. They are reptilian, having scales - often a red or orange color or at least a lighter red around their stomach, chest, and breasts - rather than skin like a human. These Pokégirls also have a tail that is as long as they are tall that is not prehensile. Charamanda stand at about five feet tall, though some are a bit taller as well. Their tail actually has a fire that emits from it, which allows the Charamanda to heat up her surroundings easily. This flame may not be present in domestic Charamandas, however, although it can be dispelled with magic. Dousing this flame otherwise can harm a Charamanda that does possess this flame.**

 **More affectionate than her evolutions, and perhaps moreso than any other fire type other than the Spitfire or the FireCat, the Charamanda enjoys cuddling with a trusted tamer almost as much as receiving a taming. This Pokégirl has a low pleasure threshold, which grows as she evolves. They are very careful with their tamers, not wanting to burn them, but ferals are known to go all out against any that enter their supposed territory, Pokégirl and tamer alike. These Pokégirls are often provided to new tamers as often as a Growlie is, simply because of their loyalty and abilities that are rather well suited towards traveling. Feral Charamanda don't normally have hair, but domestics usually do thanks to their origins with having a human father.**

 **In battles, Charamandas are well suited for both ranged and close-combat. Their teeth are suited to tearing, ripping, and piercing- perfect for their Bite attacks. Although her tail isn't prehensile, it is strong and thick, and suitable for her tail whip attack. And their ability with fire allows for a variety of fire attacks to be available at most any range of battle. Their evolved forms are much more suited for such battles, however.**

 **DILDOQUEEN, the Shemale Pokégirl**

 **Element: Normal/Poison**

 **Frequency: Rare (Extremely Rare Feral)**

 **Libido: High, strong desire to penetrate others**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves From: Dildorina (normal, focus on penetration)**

 **The Dildoqueen is one of those Pokégirls that absolutely baffle even the most knowledgeable Researchers, and frighten all but the most sexually adventurous Tamers. The reason in this case is simple: she's a Pokégirl with a little... something extra.**

 **They are perfectly at ease with their bodies and make sure to take good care of themselves, even when feral. They prefer to wear clothes that enhance both their feminine beauty and sensual appearance. Not surprisingly, Dildoqueens are extremely good at seducing people. Once one does get aroused, however, it becomes very obvious what she really is- a hermaphrodite with a rather prominent and fully-functional penis, the breed's identifying feature. Some Dildoqueens have testes as well, and no vagina, making it impossible for them to get pregnant. Even Dildoqueens without testes (and with a vagina) can ejaculate large amounts of semen, through mechanisms even they don't understand.**

 **Dildoqueens can impregnate Pokéwomen and induce parthenogenesis in Pokégirls with the resulting offspring always being the base level evolution of whatever the impregnated pokewoman or Pokégirl was. This makes Dildoqueens highly sought after by Breeders, but most Dildoqueens take offense at being thought of as nothing more than a walking sperm tank and will spurn those who treat them as such. Strangely, a pokégirl or Pokéwoman who approaches a Dildoqueen with a request to be impregnated will never be turned away and a Dildoqueen will do her very enthusiastic best to make that pregnancy happen.**

 **Female Tamers with a Dildoqueen in their harem are advised to be cautious - Dildoqueens can impregnate humans as well. In such cases, the child is either a human girl or a Dildoran. The maternal instincts of a Dildoqueen are very strong, she will take great care of the baby and will protect it at all costs. Tamers are advised not to separate a Dildoqueen from their child until the girl is at least three years of age or unless they really enjoy getting mauled. Not even a Level 5 Taming Cycle will cause the Dildoqueen to forget that she had/fathered a child.**

 **A Dildoqueen is still much better at sex combat than she is at true combat, though she's not exactly shabby at traditional combat any more, either, having developed even more stamina and some strength from so much sex as a Dildorina. A Tamer who trains a Dildoqueen in weapon techniques for use with summoned dildos can often acquire a huge advantage simply by surprising the opposition with a pokegirl normally associated with sexbattling. Unlike Dildorinas, who have a huge variety of sex attacks, Dildoqueens have usually (not always!) specialized in penetration techniques that make good use of their new anatomy. They do make heavy use of Lust Dust, "This'll Feel Good", and Relaxing Gaze to calm their opponents and prevent rejection.**

 **In a harem, Dildoqueens are very good at keeping the peace and smoothing over any friction between Harem-sisters, using their Relaxing Gaze to calm others and settle arguments peacefully. They do not actively seek a position of power in the harem, instead relying on their skills of seduction to get things done. They do make quite effective Alphas, though it's not a position they relish, aside from being able to Tame their Harem-sisters more often (rank has its privileges, after all).**

 **When it comes to Taming, Dildoqueens can be problematic for obvious reasons. With their high libido, they greatly enjoy sex and like to have it often, but they do have a penis and they don't like it if their Tamer pretends it doesn't exist. While they don't expect to get a blowjob every session, every Tamer with a Dildoqueen in his Harem will have to face the fact that she'll want him to let her to penetrate him in some way. Female Tamers, on the other hand, usually don't experience problems with Dildoqueens, provided they don't forget the condoms. Finally, since all Dildoqueens were at one point in their lives Dildorinas they have a great knowledge of sex toys and derive a lot of enjoyment from them.**

 **Feral Dildoqueens are extremely rare and their behavior is mostly unobserved. From what Researchers can tell, feral Dildoqueens are moderately territorial and tend to form a kind 'feral harem' of feral Pokégirls found in the area, who protect her in return for sex and companionship. They usually don't bother intruders unless provoked (a Tamer trying to catch one of the 'harem' may find himself mobbed). Not surprisingly, many of the Pokégirls in a feral Dildoqueen 'harem' are almost always pregnant.**

 **TITMOUSE, the Clean Pokégirl**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Common**

 **Evolves: Mousewife (normal), Pool Mouse (Water Stone), Vesta (Fire Stone), Tigermouse (Cat E-Medal), Woodmouse (Leaf Stone+Diamond Stone)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **"What was the first Pokégirl you remember meeting?"**

 **That phrase is quite often followed by the answer of this breed- the Titmouse. Extraordinarily common both domesticated and in the wild, this particular breed enjoys popularity within almost every league in the world, even the ones that lean towards anti-Pokégirl rights. The reasoning for this is simple by anyone's standards, as the Titmouse is comparatively speaking one of the weakest Pokégirls known to have survived the Revenge War. They were also one of the first breeds tamed and bred in captivity, and that along with their feral tendencies to have parthenogenetic litters of four or more offspring at once, their numbers went through the roof within three generations.**

 **Most often covered with short but thick fur, many looks quite a bit like a human except for the fur, the somewhat larger ears, and the long thin tail that emerges from just above the Pokégirl's posterior. Both of her ears, and her tail, are quite sensitive, though their ears are even more sensitive to sounds. In fact, it is because of this sensitivity to sound and touch that makes the Titmouse quite timid and jumpy all at the same time. The breed is known for being somewhat paranoid which makes them unable to truly keep her attention on any one thing for too long. This makes the breed decent cooks, at least as far as more simplistic dishes, and it has been noted that the breed excels mostly with vegetarian dishes more than anything else.**

 **Though the breed is quite numerous throughout the world, and enjoys its fair share of popularity as a result, the Titmouse is never a serious choice for any tamer, unless they need a Pokégirl that is simple to evolve. Instead, their popularity is as pets and workers for tradesmen all over the world. The Titmouse is a poor choice for any battle- in possession of perhaps the weakest pain and pleasure thresholds of any Pokégirl breed, they are rarely found as a part of any Tamer's harem as a part of a battle harem. The few that are used by tamers are often evolved into one of her more wanted forms or are used as a non-combatant, depending on the league they are found in. In a harem setting, Titmice get along well with many Pokégirls... but are simply terrified of just as many. Dominas, felines, snake-type Pokégirls, and avian Pokégirls are among the large number of Pokégirl breeds that the Titmouse breed is known to have trouble dealing with at any given time.**

 **The Titmouse is possibly the most common threshold breed. They are, however, amongst the most accepted threshold cases, and many families make gifts of their thresholded daughters to neighbors and friends (since getting a Ranch to take them may actually cost them money, compared to less numerous and more useful breeds).**


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed quickly. The two tamers were making fair time towards Violet City even while stopping early each day to train. Marcus was proud of his 'girls for improving, but Alex only seemed interested in training Bailey.

Not training the Titmouse, Mark could understand, but Dildoqueens were supposed to be fair battlers and phenomenal sex battlers. Not training her at all seemed like a waste.

In fact, Alex hadn't so much as summoned his Dildoqueen outside the privacy of his own tent since they left. Mark assumed he was embarrassed, but there had hardly been any other tamers on the road since they left Cherrygrove, and Alex hadn't had a problem summoning her in front of Marcus before - at least not after the first tried to ask him about it one night, but Alex just kept changing the subject until Mark decided to just leave well enough alone.

Despite the odd behavior, Alex's mood was improving pretty rapidly. Before long he seemed to be really looking forward to getting his first badge.

And Mark couldn't blame him, It was almost impossible not to be optimistic on a morning like that one. The sun was shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, a sudden and piercing scream tore through the air through the trees, the flowers were in bloom-

Wait a minute.

"AAAAAAAAAAAghghh-"

The screaming was cut off suddenly and silence returned. Without a word, the two tamers and their pokegirls charged toward the forest, straight towards the source of the sound had been.

The sound of running water became clear. The group soon found themselves in a clearing encompassing part of a river.

A pokegirl with gray, soggy-looking skin stood knee deep in the running water revealing sharp teeth with a sadistic smile and masturbating rapidly. A great many tentacles stemmed from her back holding up the source of her pleasure.

A Boobisaur was suspended by tentacles. She was hogtied in her own vines as she was spitroasted by two tentacles and several more ran over the rest of her body, rubbing and groping at everything they could.

To the right, A dark-skinned Bunnygirl was held spread eagle with a Tentacle on each limb as three more thrusted asynchronously into her pussy, causing her abdomen to bulge unevenly. Another tentacle had wound its way up her body, sliding between her large breasts and and ending up crammed down her throat.

In the center there was a human girl suspended upside down from her held-open legs. Two tentacles were thrusting harshly into her cunt while another had forced its way into her ass. She was clearly trying to shout for help but the last remaining tentacle in her mouth kept her mute.

"Nobody get close or it'll grab you!" Marcus shouted upon sighting the Titacruel. "Try to damage some of those tentacles, or at least get its attention, but keep your distance!"

Lacking any kind of elemental attacks, his 'girls were mostly restricting to throwing things. Zoe was the first to get the water type's attention with a gust attack. The Titacruel growled and pulled a few tentacles away from the Boobisaur to reach for Zoe when Alex shouted, "Bailey! Grab the Boobisaur!"

Right on command, the green skinned 'girl glowed blue before being yanked out of the water type's grip and out of her reach where Alice quickly set about untying her.

The Titacruel screamed at the loss of one of her pray, but was quickly preoccupied when several candy-glass blades cut into her back where her tentacles were rooted. She started to turn on Emma, but a branch dropped by Zoe landed on her head and made her lose her balance along with her grip on her other two captives and they fell to the ground.

The Bunnygirl started to crawl out of reach but the human girl was too dazed. Zoe saw her unmoving body and tried to dive in and grab her before the Titacruel reoriented herself but it was too late.

Before she was even halfway to the girl, a tentacle shot up and snatched her out of the sky. Several more joined and wrapped the bat-girl up fully, and one more forced its way into her and started throat-fucking her.

Marcus thought fast. "Sleep vonom! Quickly!"

Zoe visibly bit down on the tentacle in her mouth and the Titacruel screamed in response, quickly unwrapping Zoe and trying to shake her off. After a few whips back and forth, Zoe was finally flung into a tree.

The Titacruel was visibly unsteady, but still on her feet. She looked around groggily, deciding to just grab whatever pray she could and run, only realize at the same time as everyone else that the human girl wasn't on the ground anymore.

Something small and black and white flew into the Titacruel and she disappeared in a flash of red light to be replaced by an ultra ball. The ball shook once, twice, and after the third it clicked to the visible relief of everyone present.

"Fucking finally." Came a rough, feminine voice.

Marcus turned to find the girl from earlier sitting by a pile of torn bags and wrecked camping supplies.

"I've been trying to catch that stupid bitch for a week." She complained, trying to stand. Marcus went over to help her up.

"Why would you want to catch a Titacruel?" Marcus asked.

"It was gonna be for sex battling," she answered. "You know, throw her out, let her rape everything on the field, easy win. But she's gonna be this much trouble I think I might just sell her When I get to Violet City."

She stood on her own, though her legs were slightly shaky, and looked over at the - now untied - Boobisaur and asked, "You alright Lily?"

The grass type nodded and the girl turned to where the Bunnygirl had collapsed against a tree. "What about you May?"

The Bunnygirl groaned but raised a shaky thumbs up.

The girl's shoulders sagged in relief and her breathing started to steady. She looked over at the other two tamers and their pokegirls, who by then were starting to gather around, and said, "Thank you for that. I got a bit careless, if you hadn't come I'd probably be Titacruel chow by now. Here," she paused to reach into one of the bags and pull out two palm sized stones, "A couple of fire stones. Consider these a reward."

She tossed one at Mark and one at Alex before they could object.

Then she walked over and picked up the Titacruel's 'ball. "You," she spoke to the ball in her hand, "Are _so_ not worth this much trouble."

"You said you were heading to Violet City right?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, why?" She answered.

"That's where we're going, do you want to travel with us?" Marcus offered. Alex seemed to twitch in response but didn't say anything.

"That," The female tamer looked over at hew shredded belongings. "Would be appreciated. Also, uh, would either of you happen to have a spare pair of pants?"

Marcus lent the girl his extra pair, though she had you improvise a belt with a bit of rope, and she introduced herself as "Sarah".

Marcus and Alex both introduced themselves and helped Sarah pick up any of her gear that survived the attack.

The trio made their way back to the path and set off - though not for very long. It quickly became apparent that Sarah was having a hard time keeping up. Apparently getting violently tentacle raped can leave you a bit sore, who'da guessed?

They hadn't even been walking a full hour before they decided to just stop for the rest of the day to rest. Sarah insisted the other two didn't need to stop for her, but seemed thankful that they decided too anyway.

The rest of the day passed pleasantly enough. There was some training, but it was a lazy day for the most part - not that anyone minded.

That night in Marcus's tent, Marcus was sitting with Zoe while his other two girls slept in their 'balls.

"You've been battling really well Zoe," said Marcus, "I can tell how much stronger you've gotten."

"Thank you, Marcus!" The Zubutt beamed with pride at the praise.

"In fact, I think you might even be close to evolving, which means you have a choice to make." He pulled the fire stone Sarah had given him out of his pocket and held it up, the flame-like crystal inside seemed to flicker even in the still light of the electric lantern.

"It you want, we can just keep training until you evolve normally into a Golbutt. If you use this, however, you could evolve into a Foxglove."

Zoe looked at the crystal thoughtfully. "Do you want me to evolve into a Foxglove?"

"I want you to be happy." He answered. "I think Foxgloves have a fair number of advantages over Golbutts, but you are the one who will actually have to live as one or the other. I'm leaving the decision up to you."

Zoe took a long moment to think. She looked at the stone in Mark's hand and after a few seconds, started to reach for it.

The moment she touched it, Marcus could feel the stone suddenly heat up before being absorbed into her hand as she began to glow with white light.

Her form began to shift slightly, but Marcus had to turn away from the bright light. After a minute or so, the light began to dim. Mark looked back to see how Zoe had changed.

The most obvious difference was her fur and skin. The once deep blue fur became a bright red while the few bits of purple skin not covered by hair became an almost golden yellow color. She gained a bit of height, though was still quite short, but the biggest growth was her chest. Once barely passable as an A-cup, she now boasted a generous C that was emphasized by her petite stature.

The newly evolved pokegirl smiled. "Foxglove feels warm."

Mark had almost forgotten about the temporary, semi-feral state evolution caused, simplifying their thought process and restricting their speech to the most basic understandable semblance of communication.

Zoe's breathing began to quicken and she grabbed hold of Marcus. "Foxglove wants Master! Foxglove wants master insider her now!"

And makes them horny. Very, very horny.

Well, Marcus was hardly the kind of guy who had a problem with that. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

Zoe had no intention of starting slow. She launched straight into the kiss pushing her tongue past his lips as she pressed her body close to his.

The bat-girl was struggling to get his shirt off with her ill suited wings. Marcus smirked through the kiss before he disconnected just long enough to remove the offending article of clothing. He pulled away again to remove Zoe's shirt and took a second to admire her shirtless form.

The moment didn't last long as Zoe immediately resumed the kiss, pressing her soft, fur covered tits against his chest. He had to hand it too her, she was warmer now.

Pulling away only slightly this time, Marcus began to trail kisses along his 'girl's jaw, down her neck, and along the soft mounds on her chest until he reached a nipple and latched on.

He stayed there softly sucking on one nipple and tweaking the other with his hand as Zoe let out adorable squeaks and gasps. Slowly, he moved his face away from her breasts, and began trailing kisses down her flat stomach until he reached her shorts, which he quickly did away with along with the soaked panies underneath.

The intoxicating smell of her arousal quickly filled the tent. Mark gently spread her legs, taking in the view. Juice was leaking from her eager snatch and Mark didn't have it in him to keep the poor girl waiting.

He gently gripped her by the thighs and descended on her, teasing her for a moment with his breath before giving a long, slow, broad lick. The little whimpers she made in response were driving Marcus mad.

Mark had his fun for a while, plunging his tongue into her depths, tasting, smelling, _feeling_ her arousal. Eventually, he spread her lips wide with his hands and gave another slow lick to her clit before wrapping his lips around it and starting to suck.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment and she started to softly buck her hips. Her breathing was getting shallower and her whimpers and moans were getting louder - though they never got much louder than speaking volume. It wasn't long before a low moan and a rush of fluid signaled her climax.

Unable to contain his own arousal, Marcus practically ripped his pants off. He quickly lined himself up with her quivering sex and thrusted himself in. All the lubrication she was producing meant one thrust was enough to bury himself balls deep.

With no hesitation - driven by her taste, her smell, those amazing noises she was making - Mark thrusted into his alpha with reckless abandon. His hips were a blur, each thrust causing Zoe's newly enlarged breast to jiggle.

He stopped his thrusts just long enough to lay back and pull Zoe on top and start thrusting up into her.

Zoe supported herself by placing her wings on his shoulders before starting to thrust her hips back into him. A few seconds later, her walls clamped down on him and she collapsed onto his chest, overwhelmed by her second orgasm.

Marcus wrapped his arms around her and began thrusting as quickly as his body could manage into her spasming pussy until with a final deep thrust, he hilted himself in her pussy and came. Rope after rope of cum forcing their way into her womb.

Marcus didn't even bother pulling out. He just tiredly reached over to the lamp and switched it off.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, the other tamers congratulated the newly evolved foxglove - whom had since regained her control over language and seemed to appreciate the attention. THe 'girl seemed quite taken with her new form. She loved how well she could see in the day, how much better her sonar was, how warm she felt-

And the fire, don't forget the fire. The moment she discovered she could throw embers around, it was all she wanted to do, not even caring that her poison moves were gone. Marcus eventually had to calm her down before she burned something down.

Other than that the morning was uneventful. Breakfast was had. Dot struggled to contain her trembling at the sight of - well - Mark's entire harem, but maintained her composure well enough. The day of rest seemed to do wonders for Sarah and her 'girls who were all ready to go.

It was a few days later that anything of particular interest happened. It was late afternoon after a long day of hiking.

The path they were travelling ran along a a cornfield. On the left was nothing but a grassy field as far as the eye could see. On the right was the same, except about eight feet off the ground and made of corn.

"Woah, Look at all the corn!" Said Emma.

"I didn't know there were farms this far northeast." Added Marcus. "I thought they mostly stuck to either a cluster near Azalea Town or way over to the west."

"Mostly yeah." Sarah began. "But a few decades ago, somebody got sick of getting produce at the end of its shelf life so he bought the biggest empty field he could afford and now its this farm."

"That sounds made up." Alex said, deadpan.

Sarah shrugged. "At least, that's what he said happened."

"Who said?" Bailey asked.

"The farmer." Sarah answered.

"Hey guys?" Zoe tried to cut in.

"You know know the farmer?" Marcus asked.

"Guys?" Zoe tried again.

"Yeah, I buy Milktit milk from him every now and then, he's a nice guy-"

"HEY!" The Foxglove shouted, hating the feeling of being ignored.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Look." She said ast she pointed at a dirt road through the corn, more specifically at the body lying in a heap in the middle of it with his pants down and a dark bruise on his head.

"Joe!?" Shouted Sarah as she ran over to him. The others followed quickly after.

"You know him?" asked Alex.

"He's the farmer!" She as she started shaking his shoulders trying to wake him. "Joe! Hey, Earth to Joe! Can you hear me?"

The man groaned, laying still for a before his eyes snapped open and he jolted upright and shouted, "Cassidy!"

He tried to jump to his feet, but his balance was shot. He would have face planted in the dirt if the three tamers hadn't caught him.

"Damn girl," he muttered as he tried in vain to regain his balance, "Should'a known you'd pull some stupid shit like this."

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"My daughter thresholded a few weeks ago, been actin' a'fool ever since. Fuck me, my head hurts." He put a hand to his head and winced, "I been lettin' her tame the Milktit to stay domestic, but she's a Cockadidle and I'm the only thing on the property most o' the time with a dick. " He looked down at his pants around his ankles. "I guess she couldn't stop herself."

Mark turned to Sarah and Alex. "You two should get Joe here back to his house, do you know where it is?"

"Yeah it's just up the road," Sarah answered, "What about you?"

"I'm gonna look around for his daughter, If I don't find her in a little while, I'll head up the road and find you."

They agreed and started helping the unbalanced man down the road.

Marcus and his landlocked 'girls split up to wade through the corn while he had Zoe scan the area from above.

After a few minutes of wandering through cornrow after identical cornrow, Marcus had the distinct feeling there were better ways he could have done this.

A faint crunch behind him gave Marcus barely enough time to turn before a blur of brown feathers barreled into him, sending him straight to the ground.

Standing above him was a nude girl that could never have been mistaken for human. Her legs were scaled and reversed jointed like a birds and all her skin above her thighs was covered in brown feathers, though the ones covering her crotch, belly and ample breasts were smaller and of a lighter color..

She stood over him for a moment, a sword in her hand trained on his throat, before cutting his pants to ribbons with a few expert slashes.

Disregarding her sword entirely, the Cockadiddle dropped to her hands and knees to shove her face in his groin. She inhaled deeply and shuttered as she exhaled. He tried to scoot away but she held him down with a surprisingly strong grip on his thighs.

Not satisfied to simply smell him, she quickly started covering his flaccid cock with little kisses and licks as she massaged his balls, rapidly bringing him to full stiffness.

With a swift motion, the bird-like girl engulfed his cock in her mouth. The warmth and wetness made Mark's dick twitch as the 'girl shuddered in pleasure from the taste.

A rhythm was quickly established. The Cockadiddle would bob her head a few times before stopping with only his head in her mouth, then swirl her tongue around it a few times before going back to bobbing. All the while she was jerking him off with one hand and fingering herself with the other.

Marcus came in the 'girl's mouth with a loud groan. Her eyes widened then rolled back slightly as the taste of semen triggered her own orgasm.

It was a scant few seconds before the 'girl was back at it. She continied to bob and suck before pulling off with a pop, a string of saliva and cum connected her mouth to his dickhead.

She moved up and without a second's hesitation, impaled herself on him. She screamed as the feeling of being penetrated alone launched her into another orgasm, fluids gushed from her cunt as it twitched and spasmed.

Driven by the insatiable lust for dick that defined her species, the Cockadiddle didn't even wait for her orgasm to subside before starting to buck her hips against Marcus. The twitching and convulsing combined with the frantic, jagged thrusting was pleasure on a whole new level for Marcus.

It wasn't long before Mark came for the second time, but the pokegirl didn't stop. Riding out his orgasm, Marcus started to thrust back up into the 'girl. It wasn't until his third climax that the Pokegirl finally stopped to breath.

Slowly, she raised herself off of him. Cum quickly poured out of her pussy and onto Mark's dick as she did so.

She moved back and lowered herself down again. With long, slow licks, she started to clean his seed off of him, stopping to savor each mouthful before swallowing theatrically.

She took his dickhead into her mouth again, slowly taking in more and more. He felt himself hit the back of her throat, then moaned as she kept pulling him deeper. She didn't stop until she could've stuck her tongue out and licked his balls.

She stayed like that for a moment, the muscles in his throat massaging his cock, before slowly pulling most of the way off, and taking his length all the way back in.

The twitching in Mark's dick god worse and worse as time went on. The overstimulated organ was desperate for another release, but was running on empty after the last three.

Suddenly, she pulled off of him completely, exposing his shaft to the cool air. She wrapped a feathered hand around the base and began to jerk him off at a moderately fast pace, eyes trained on his twitching length.

He was getting close again, Mark realized. So very close. The pace of the Cockadiddle's stroking was starting to ever so slightly increase until-

"Master! Zoe said you found the farmer's daughter! Hey where are yo-" Emma stepped out of the corn and into clear view. The Cockadiddle's attention snapped to her right as Mark came.

The few good spurts of white that he'd managed to work up missed her face when she moved, but found a place between her soft feathered tits.

Still a win in Mark's books.

Unfortunately, the Cockadidle didn't seem to see it that way as in a flash she was on her feet, sword back in hand, and she lunged towards the Sugar Kitten before either of the two could react.

The bounding pokegirl didn't get very close to her target, however, as a small glowing speck intercepted her halfway, exploding like a firework with huge red and gold sparks on contact. The shockwave uprooted nearby corn stalks and sent the Cockadiddle flying away from both Marcus and Emma.

"Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Cheered Zoe as she landed nearby, an enormous grin on her face, "Did you guys see that!? I am so glad I decided on Foxglove!"

"You did great Zoe." Marcus said tiredly. He was proud of his 'girl but that Cockadiddle really sucked the life out of him.

Heh.

Oh, and speaking of her, The bird-like 'girl was back on her feet now, a little singed from the fire but otherwise alright. Seeing that she was outnumbered, she turned to flee, but was tackled and bound in a wrap from Alice - who had just burst out of the corn.

The farmer's daughter tried to get away but her arms were pinned against her sides making it useless to try to fight against the - frankly ridiculous - amount of force a snake tail as thick around as a person could generate.

"We should probably get her back to the house." Zoe pitched. "I saw where it is, i could lead you there."

"Yeah."Marcus agreed, standing on slightly shaky legs and not even trying to recover the scraps of his pants. "That sounds good. Let's do that."

Marcus followed Zoe through the corn. Alice was carying the, now unconcious, Cockadidle on one shoulder as she followed.

Pretty soon, they emerged from the corn to find a large house.

"Hey!" Alex greeted from where he was sitting on the house's front porch. "Your back soon, I thought you would've been out longe- you have no pants."

"That I do not, friend," replied Marcus snarkily, "but check out what I do have!" He gestured to the 'girl Alice was carrying.

"Is that her?"

"I hope so. Oh, and speaking of pants, can you go ask Joe if he has any pants that would fit Sarah so I could have mine back?"

Alex nodded and went inside. He came back a few moments later and tossed a pair of jeans to Marcus, who hastily put them on before heading inside.

Joe seemed to be in better shape. The bump still didn't look great, but he was walking around fine- much to the chagrin of the Milktit the kept trying to get him to lay down.

They both turned as soon as Mark walked in the door. Alice passed off the unconcious 'girl to the Milktit, who ran off to put her to bed.

Joe thanked the three tamers. He glanced outside to see that the sun was beginning to set and offered to let the three spend the night.

They all jumped at the offer, much to the farmer's amusement, and were led to guest rooms.

Exhausted by the recent "ambush" Marcus collapsed straight into bed and conked out immediately.

A few of Joe's Milktits got together the next morning and prepared a big breakfast for the three tamers and their pokegirls.

Pancakes, eggs, sausages, and tall glasses of fresh milk were ready for everyone as soon as they woke up.

After eating their fill and thanking the farmer, they were back on the road once again.

* * *

"Hey Alex?" Marcus asked.

It had been a few days since they stopped at the farm. The mountains near Violet City could clearly be seen in the distance, they weren't far now.

"Yeah"

"When are you gonna catch another pokegirl?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "When are _you_ gonna catch another pokegirl?"

Marcus blinked, then shook is head, "No no, I mean, you really only have Bailey to fight with, And were gonna be up against a gym leader pretty soon. Aren't you going to catch something else?"

He was quiet for a moment, "Maybe. The gym leader In Violet mostly uses flying types right? I can probably catch a Geogal in the caves up ahead."

"You know what would be really useful?" Sarah asked. "Rock types are tough, but a Geogal would be all defense. An electric type would wreck a flying type gym's day."

"So are you gonna be on the lookout for an Eleklit then?" Marcus asked.

"Me?" She responded. "Oh no, I'm not going to be battling. I'm a _sex_ battler remember? Now what I'd really like to get a hold of is a Slimette. That's actually why I've been on the road so much."

"Aren't those banned from Sex battles?" The pokegirls in question literally lived off sex fluids, but other than that got very little from sex. Not to say they couldn't be beaten in a sex battle, but it was a feat challenging enough that most places simply banned their use.

"Not in Johto, baby!" She pumped her fist in the air.

They continued talking until they reached the caves where Alex performed what had to be the laziest capture Marcus had ever seen or would ever see in his life.

The guy just walked up to a Geogal, who was curled up on the ground asleep, and tapped her with a pokeball.

I mean, I guess that works, but who does that?

It was just nearing dusk when the lights of the small city finally appeared over the crest of a hill. The three tamers, and a few assorted pokegirls, took a moment to stop and take in the sight of Violet City in the distance.

* * *

 **Pokedex Entrees**

 **FOXGLOVE, the Nightstar Pokégirl**

 **Element: Flying/Fire**

 **Frequency: Rare**

 **Libido: High**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves From: Zubutt (Fire Stone)**

 **Foxgloves are a step up from the rather common Zubutt in almost every way. They are taller and curvier all around, with silky, reddish-gold. Their breasts are large and their wingspans are wider than before. They gain the use of fire attacks, and their echolocation enhances to the point where they can use a non-psychic version of Confusion.**

 **They are affectionate Pokégirls and have the trademark high libido most Fire-types do. Foxgloves have a strong desire to be the center of attention and tend to get annoyed when nobody at the very least is looking at them. They prefer to be on their backs when being Tamed, as their nipples are sensitive and can be rubbed raw quite easily. Incidentally, a sturdy bra with a soft, padded interior is considered a very wonderful present for a Foxglove.**

 **Foxgloves are fairly useful in battle. They aren't much faster than Zubutts in air, but are very maneuverable. They tend to stay above the main battle, scattering Embers from above and using Confusion to keep their opponent too rattled to attack. Her most used attack, however, is Burst. Foxgloves enjoy the fact that the attack creates such a bright flash, which has led Foxgloves to be called the Nightstar Pokégirl.**

 **Foxgloves have a strong desire to be the center of attention. They love showing off, and like using attacks such as Burst or Brightstar to make sure that the focus is on them. This can be used to a Tamer's advantage in group battles, as Foxgloves can be used as a distraction to move an attacker's attention away from the Tamer's more powerful Pokégirls. Foxgloves are decent Alphas, but there are better choices. They can be fussy and short-tempered, but never to annoying levels, and are as loyal as Growlies. They will fiercely defend their Tamer, even if they think said Tamer is lacking in intelligence.**

 **Feral Foxgloves are a playful breed. They actively seek out taming whenever they can, and only become dangerous if the Tamer deliberately ignores them. They don't necessarily want a Tamer, they just like having attention given to them.**

 **MILKTIT, the Dairy Cow Pokégirl**

 **Element: Normal**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: High**

 **Evolves: Minotaura (battle stress), Mooncalf (Moon Stone), Queenbra (mechanism unknown)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Milktits don't seem like much at first. Relatively easy-to-find, with appearances ranging from white-with-black-spotted fur and vaguely animalistic features to normal-looking girls with small, slightly curved horns and soft, leather-like skin. They also have some capacity for higher intelligence and tactics, although they rarely make good Alphas, the majority preferring subservient roles in the Harem. It's in their breasts that their real advantage comes from, and not just because they're spectacularly large.**

 **A Milktit's breasts are constantly lactating, producing delicious milk to drink. When milked completely, they are never smaller than a D-Cup, but it's rare to see them at such a comparatively small size. A Milktit produces up to 45 gallons of milk per day. Inside their breasts is a series of glands which they can use to alter their milk's effects, creating a healing potion, a sedative, a hormonally affecting drug, or a hypnotic. The skin of their breasts is surprisingly elastic, capable of easily supporting all 45 gallons of milk, however for a Milktit, their breasts being that full is an unpleasant feeling, becoming more painful the larger their breasts get. Letting their breasts go unmilked for more than a day is considered abuse and you will be fined or punished accordingly. If a Milktit remains unmilked for up to a week, they will be immobilized by the sheer size of their own breasts.**

 **Surprisingly, Milktits were made use of frequently during the Revenge War by Sukebe's forces. They were easy to feed in the field, their dietary needs easy to fulfill by simply letting them graze on nearby grass and trees, and the milk their breasts produced provided much needed health boosts for several units of Sukebe's forces. Because they were not the best fighters, however, they were also among the first breeds of Pokégirl to be officially `tamed.' The breed has remained popular to this day, especially among starting Tamers and Tamers who have trouble finding food in the wild.**

 **One thing to take note of, is that any Pokégirl who drinks Milktit milk will herself lactate for roughly a week afterwards, their breasts swelling to accommodate the milk they're producing. The milk of those Pokégirls will not cause other Pokégirls to lactate, and they cannot make their milk anything other than healthy and delicious.**

 **Milktit is among the more common Thresholds for young girls to go through. It's also one of the more well-accepted changes, as the girl in question gain larger, more attractive breasts.**

 **COCKADIDDLE, the Penis-Obsessed Fowl Pokégirl**

 **Element: Fighting**

 **Frequency: Very Uncommon**

 **Libido: High**

 **Evolves: CockadiddleDeux (Normal)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Cockadiddles stand roughly 5'8 to 6'1", and tend to have B to C-cup breasts. Their eye color is often blue, gray or green. They appear largely as humans, though there are three things they often separate them (quite obviously) from being human.**

 **The first is their small wings, usually twice as large as their shoulder blades, but not useful for more than slow their descent or helping change their trajectory. They cannot be used for flying at all. The second is the brown feathers covering a majority of their bodies. Their faces, breasts and vaginas have extremely short well-groomed feathers that are never known to move out of place. The third and most obvious is their legs. Just like a bird, their legs below the thigh are scaly and their knees are reverse-jointed. These legs, however, allow them to jump incredible distances, and combined with their sword-fighting capabilities, can make them terrifying opponents.**

 **Cockadiddles are capable swordswomen, and oftentimes have skill comparable with a Slicer. Cockadiddles often use European-style long-swords or European-style bastard swords. They can use other types of swords, but are not nearly as comfortable in handling them.**

 **Cockadiddles are obsessed with men, to the point that they have an instinctive "male sense". They can detect the presence of a man, not matter how well-hidden, even by magic, and will seek him out. They absolutely love the taste of semen, even cumming at the taste of it, and will go to great lengths to become part of a male tamer's harem. Dildo Queens are also acceptable, but Cockadiddles view them as a bronze medal to the gold medal of an actual man.**

 **Of course, male tamers should beware of having a Cockadiddle, since her high libido means she will oftentimes try to "suck the well dry". Full penetration with an actual cock will often send the Cockadiddle into multiple orgasms, but tamers should save this for last, as a fully rested Cockadiddle will become almost sexually insatiable.**

 **If no males are around, Cockadiddles will often masturbate using their sword's hilt. Cockadiddles will only have sex with other females out of boredom.**

 **Cockadiddles cannot stand to be around cat Pokégirls, and will either attack or flee if a cat Pokégirl is in the area, even if she is with a male tamer.**

 **BOOBISAUR, the Busty Plant Pokégirl**

 **Element: Plant/Poison**

 **Frequency: Common**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Ivywhore (normal)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **The Boobisaur is widely known almost worldwide as the classic Plant-type Pokégirl.. Her skin and hair colors vary with the seasons and local plant life, usually both a deep green during spring and summer months, red, browns and yellows during fall months, and paler light greens during wintry conditions. In all seasons, her skin is has small darker patches of skin patterning her skin in a Cheetit-like manner. The real oddity of this Pokegirl, however, is the large plant bulb growing on her back. It's usually small, about the size of a wreckball, situated on her lower back. Because of this, a Boobisaur will never sleep or lie on her back, always preferring to lie face-down, and is usually Tamed doggy-style, or with her being on top. No Boobisaur has ever been reported with anything less than a generous C cup, and many are larger than that. Despite their size though, they never sag, nor give a Boobisaur problems with back pains.**

 **Not being particularly strong, Boobisaurs prefer to fight from a distance. Whether it's tossing a parasitic seed at them, flinging razor sharp leaves, or using her vines as whips, Boobisaurs will generally wait until their opponent is down to close, usually finishing them off with Vine Bondage, where they use their vines to immobilize and forcefully pleasure their foe, or Lust Dust to drive them into a sexual frenzy. The two attacks together are a devastating combination.**

 **Boobisaurs are Plant-types, and as such need almost no special care to be kept alive. As long as they can get plenty of fresh water, bask in the sun for a little while, and can spend some time laying on the ground (real ground, not pavement or the floor), they're healthy. If she is injured, a Boobisaur can slowly heal herself by spending several hours just lying in the sun and not moving. This heals her wounds faster than a normal person could heal themselves, but still much slower than any real form of regeneration. A byproduct of this process is that the soil she is laying on will become very healthy and is great for growing plants. Many gardeners own a Boobisaur and will have her lay on their flowerbeds for hours or even days before planting to ensure that the soil is nutrient-rich. Even patches of badland can be made fertile again through this process.**

 **Another pleasant side-effect of this is that, although when enjoying the sunshine they seem languid and almost drowsy, when they are finished, they are full of energy, and are quite enthusiastic to have sex. Having a Boobisaur release her Lust Dust attack on the rest of her Harem-sisters at this time will usually result in a very exhausting but enjoyable night for a Tamer.**

 **Boobisaurs (and their evolutionary forms) all have the ability to connect with the plant life around them, which lets them learn of nearby pokegirls or humans and to sometimes track 'girls that otherwise would leave no trail. This, unfortunately, makes catching a Boobisaur something of a tricky endeavor, as, unless removed from the flora-rich environments they thrive in, they will rarely be caught unawares.**

 **Boobisaur is one of the more common types for a Threshold girl to turn into. Feral Boobisaurs tend to run around tossing Lust Dust at random to get someone to screw them quickly.**

 **GEOGAL, the Dependable Pokégirl**

 **Element: Rock**

 **Frequency: Common**

 **Libido: Low initially, but can be higher with a tough Tamer**

 **Evolves: Gravelgal (normal)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **"Dependable as a Geogal" goes the saying, and that describes this type almost perfectly. A Tamed Geogal is usually mentally stable and fairly intelligent, not given to fits of emotional outbursts. The more skillful tamers can draw out the hidden emotions from an otherwise stoic Geogal.**

 **Most of the time Geogals look and feel relatively human with the exception of differing shades of tan, brown, or gray camouflage-like patches, depending on what climate they grew up in. But when they harden their skin, it can become as tough as granite or steel, depending on the strength of the Pokégirl, and what they've eaten. Ingesting the minerals found in ordinary rock is what allows the Geogal to coat her body with stone. Feral Geogals keep to themselves mostly, and won't attack unless provoked. The longer a Geogal goes without Taming, the less and less active she becomes, until she almost literally shuts down. Tamers love Geogals for their high toughness and power, but that same toughness makes them difficult to catch and Tame. However, a sustained water attack will wear away the stone hardness and leave the Geogal weakened, and usually aroused. Hence, the phrase "to get a Geogal wet" has come to hold more than one connotation.**

 **Girls with Rock-type Pokégirl ancestry who go through Threshold, tend to become Geogals more than any other type.**

 **TITACRUEL, the Scavenger Pokégirl**

 **Element: Water/Poison**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: Low**

 **Evolves: Octopussy (Water Stone)**

 **Evolves From: Titacool (normal)**

 **Titacruels have more numerous tentacles on their back unlike Titacools who only have few, which makes it easier for Titacruels to grab their prey. If their tentacles are cut, new ones easily grow and replace the cut ones. Titacruel are about two feet taller than Titacool, and have small breasts that are only A-cup sized, not gaining any larger breasts since evolving from its basic form.**

 **These Pokégirls are almost completely lesbians. Titacruel are hunt often for their meals, and are known to stalk beaches all over the world for human and Pokégirl prey alike. Titacruel are amazing in battle, using their tentacles to bind their opponent or multiple opponents with paralyzing and poisonous stingers. When looking for a Taming, they prefer to take on multiple Pokégirls at once, rather than try for a one-on-one Taming with a single Tamer or Pokégirl. Titacruel are slower than their earlier evolution, due to the now compromised streamline that they once possessed with the numerous tentacles that emerge from their back and waist. However, even with the loss of mobility on land and in water, they can launch themselves quickly underwater, thanks to their ability to use their many tentacles to provide propulsion.**

 **However, even her strength gives out when not in water for extended periods of time. A Titacruel can survive outside of a Pokéball or water for up to six hours before needing to become submerged again. They also dry up quickly in hot or extremely cold weather, and become exceedingly lethargic as they become more and more dehydrated. Titacruel rarely are caught for a Harem due to their nature of preferring Pokégirls over humans, as well as because of their fully evolved form being unable to move on land and being fully lesbian in orientation.**


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun reflected off the many buildings of Violet City, Illuminating the sea of people making their daily commute. Amidst the towers of glass and steel there stood one of stone marked with the official emblem of the Johto Pokegirl League - a gym.

At the top of the gym stood its leader - Falkner - standing directly opposite Marcus while Alex, Sarah, and a few of their 'girls looked on from the sidelines.

The three tamers had collapsed in beds as soon as they reached a pokecenter the previous night. As soon as they were awake, they had headed to challenge Falkner. Well, Marcus and Alex did, Sarah wasn't interested in participating in this kind of battle but she came to watch anyway.

Alex flipped a coin to determine who fought first. Marcus won and now here he stood in the light breeze, face to face with the gym leader.

The referee cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"This will be a three on three match!" He announced, "The winner will be decided when all of your opponents pokegirls are unable to battle! Send out your first pokegirls!"

Without a word, Falkner sent out his first 'girl. A short, brown feathered Pidgey that immediately took to the sky.

"Come on out Zoe! Use Ember!" Marcus shouted as he threw out his own pokegirl. The Foxglove had barely even fully come out when she started spitting non-lyrical flames at her opponent.

The Pidgey dodged easily, but was not prepared for the burst attack Zoe had mixed in with the embers. Surprised by the sound and off balanced by the shockwave, She was unable to dodge the next volley. Her feathers caught fire and she quickly dropped to the ground in a panic, rolling around to extinguish the flame.

"Get of the ground! Quickly!" The gym leader commanded.

The Pidgey had brushed off the flame and was about to take off when another burst of sparks knocked her off her feet again.

"Blow her off the tower" Marcus shouted.

Zoe obliged, using gust to push the unfortunate Pidgey out of the arena. The poor 'girl fought to get air under her wings, bracing for another burst, when another round of embers set her wing on fire and she just lost her shit mid-air. She crashed into the ground a second later, unconscious from the fall.

Falkner withdrew the girl and the ref announced, "Pidgey is unable to battle, send out your next pokegirl!"

"Great Job Zoe!" Marcus shouted.

"Ha! She couldn't even hit me!" Zoe celebrated.

Falkner frowned. "I assumed that you would be weaker since you don't have any badges, but it seems you can actually hold your own. In that case, I won't go easy on you."

He threw out his next pokegirl. She was another bird-like girl that stood about a foot and a half over Zoe with black and yellow feathers and not a scrap of clothing.

Mark's eyes widened as he recognized the new battler as a Thundrix. He noticed the sparks that were beginning to crackle around her and shouted to Zoe, "Get ready to dodge!"

The warning came just in time as less than a second later the Thundrix let out a wicked thunderbolt that Zoe narrowly avoided.

Another bolt quickly followed, then several more rapid fire zaps after that. Zoe nimbly avoided them all, but between all the dodging she didn't even have time to return fire - no pun intended.

Zoe dropped a few feet to avoid a particularly nasty bolt and managed to fire off a single golden spark. The Thundrix sidestepped it easily, but wasn't expecting the explosion that came after.

"Ember!" Marcus advised. Zoe obeyed and started showering the disoriented girl with fireballs.

Only a few managed to hit before the gym leader ordered, "Use gust! Get those ember attacks away!"

The electric type quickly stirred up a wind powerful enough to eliminate the flames, though not strong enough to stop the next burst attack Zoe sent her way.

The Thundrix saw this one coming though, and opened her wings to let the shock wave carry her into the air. Now airborne, she made a beeline for Zoe.

The Foxglove tried to maintain some distance, but while she wasn't slow she was no match for the black and yellow blur that pursued her. The only advantage Zoe had in the air was maneuverability; while he opponent was much faster, Zoe was able to twist and turn circles around her.

Zoe could only go on for so long, however. Higher and higher they climbed as Zoe worked to keep out of close range and her opponent did her damnedest to undo the Foxglove's hard work until it was difficult to see the two flying types.

Foxgloves weren't made for high altitude, and even from this distance Marcus could see his 'girl was struggling to keep up the dodge and weave routine in the thinner atmosphere. An idea found its way into Mark's head as he noticed how high the two 'girls had gotten, and he knew he had to act on it quickly.

"Zoe!" Marcus shouted, hoping his voice would carry all the way to the fighting pokegirls, "Dive!"

It took a second before one of the faint shapes in the distance started to drop, the other in hot pursuit. Slowly they got larger and clearer until they were once again recognizable. The Thundrix was gaining rapidly, and both of them were getting awfully close to the arena floor.

Falkner realized this and shouted to his 'girl, "Pull Up! She's going to run you into the ground!"

"Quick Zoe! Confusion!" Mark shouted after.

Zoe turned her head and gave an echoing screech directed at her opponent. The Thundrix had just barely started the delicate process of pulling out of a high speed dive, and all hell broke loose for her the instant the sound hit her. The graceful dive became a cannonball of panicked, flailing limbs as she shot past Zoe - who had since slowed to a stop - and ploughed into the floor, sending up a cloud of dust.

Zoe hovered in place for a few moments, panting, before starting to laugh. "Yeah! How do you like-"

He gloating was interrupted by a massive bolt of lightning - the biggest one yet - from the thinning cloud of dust. She was caught completely off guard, and fell flat on the floor unconscious as the dust finally settled to reveal the Thundrix. She was battered and bruised, but back on her feet

"Foxglove is unable to battle!" the ref chimed in. "Send out your next pokegirl!"

"Zoe!'" Marcus shouted in surprise. He recalled her and pulled out a second 'ball. He hoped the Thundrix was weakened enough that Alice could finish her without being able to fly.

"End this quick Alice!" He shouted as he released his Naga. As soon as her already coiled tail touched the ground, she used it to launch herself at her opponent.

"Up! Now!" Falkner shouted. The Thundrix launched into the air with a grunt, avoiding Alice's tackle. She shot off a thunderbolt and nailed Alice in the shoulder, knocking her to the ground. Though she was back up a second later with no signs of significant damage.

'She must have used up most of her power.' Marcus thought, remembering just how many bolts she had let off trying to zap Zoe. Her only other ranged attacks would be feather shuriken.

Sure enough, rather than another lightening bolt, the flying type started flinging sharpened feathers that Alice easily dodged. The few that managed to graze her left nothing but minor nicks and scratches.

She wasn't flying near as high as she could either, Marcus noticed. In fact, the girl barely cleared thirty feet off the platform. 'That crash must have really taken a toll on her.' he thought, then got an idea.

"Alice! Use glare!" Mark ordered.

The snake-girl fixed her opponent with a nasty glare, her eyes glowing blue for a moment. glare's effectiveness was highly dependent on willpower, so the move normally wouldn't have done much of anything to the Thundrix.

But after taking that crash and dealing with her lack of electricity, she was just drained enough that the attack managed to stun her, if only for a moment. She only dropped about ten feet before she caught herself, but that was enough.

"Knock her out of the air!" Marcus yelled.

Alice jumped high and flipped forward. The motion traveled along her body like a whip and the tip of her tail struck the flying type's wing hard.

The Thundrix screamed as she went down, landing in a heap on the floor. She scrambled back to her feet, and was cradling a clearly broken wing.

Alice lunged at the girl and put her in a wrap, not wanting to give her a chance to try anything.

Falkner shouted for her to get out, but the now-flightless 'girl's struggles were useless in Alice's vice-like grip. Suddenly, Alice screamed as her body was engulfed in electricity. It seemed the Thundrix had some reserves of electricity left and was trying to use it to break herself free.

Unfortunately for her, the electric shocks just made Alice's muscles involuntarily clamp down harder; the crushing pressure became a bone-shattering force that Alice couldn't release if she wanted to. It wasn't long before the Thundrix fell unconscious, ending the light-show and the fight.

"Thundrix is unable to battle! send out your last pokegirl!" The referee announced as the electric type disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Just one more to go Alice! We've nearly won!" Mark cheered his Naga on. She was badly burned from her last fight, but was still firmly on her feet - in a manner of speaking - and ready for another round.

"Don't get overconfident just yet." The gym leader said with a grin and he threw out his last 'girl.

She looked familiar, like the farmer's daughter. But her feathers were more red color and her wings were much larger - though they still didn't look all that impressive. An evolved form of Cockadiddle, maybe? "Cockadiddledeux." His pokedex helpfully supplied when questioned. The chicken-girl held a sword and each had, and had been in a ready stance since she was called out.

The two pokegirls glared at each other before lunging. A single bound from each of them brought them within fighting range. The chicken-girl slashed at Alice with a sword, but the Naga managed to contort herself out of its path, slamming her shoulder into her opponent.

The Cockadiddledeux was knocked back, but quickly regained her footing. She went for another slash but Alice once again twisted around it, this time following it up by whipping her tail around to wrap her opponent.

Before she could clamp down, however, the bird-girl brought a sword up and bashed Alice in the head with the hilt. She kept doing this, struggling to much for Alice to get a proper grip, until the Naga was forced to jump back cradling her head. She looked up just in time to see the other girl shooting towards her.

Alice dodged out of the way with a shout, spinning and lashing out with her tail as she did. Her tail struck the flat of one of her opponent's blades and sent it flying clear off the tower.

The Cockadiddledeux wasn't at all slowed by the loss of one of her weapons. She lashed out again, this time managing to leave a long, deep cut along Alice's tail.

She screamed from the sudden pain and Marcus called out to her. He saw the Chicken-girl going for another slash and tried to give a warning, but she was too fast. The second slash caught her in the side of her torso and elicited another scream as Alice tried to move away.

It only took the Cockadiddledeux two quick steps and a sharp kick to send Alice off the tower, crashing into the earth below.

A few seconds passed and Alice didn't get back up, the ref called it.

Marcus recalled the unconscious 'girl, glad that pokeballs kept injured pokegirls in stasis to keep their condition from deteriorating, and pulled out Emma's 'ball.

Marcus was concerned. Alice had been his physically strongest 'girl, and Zoe was the only one who could manage decently powerful elemental attacks. He looked back up at Falkner's 'girl. She was panting and down a weapon. He hoped Alice had tired her out enough that Emma stood a chance.

"Well?" Falkner interrupted Mark's train of thought, "Where's you last pokegirl?"

"Right here." Marcus answered, releasing Emma into the arena.

The moment she spotted the new 'girl, the Cockadiddledeux's demeanor changed. Her eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth, a growl bubbling up in her throat.

It was then that Marcus remembered the particular feelings the Cockadiddle line harbored for cat-types. 'Maybe this wasn't a great idea, but it's too late now.' he thought then shouted to his own 'girl, "Attack her from a distance and don't let her get close! Be careful she can jump farther than you think!"

As if on cue, the chicken like pokegirl chose that moment to lunch forward with a yell, easily halving the distance between her opponent and herself with the single stride.

Emma yelped in surprise as the Cockadiddledeux began her second stride, and quickly started shooting off sugar glass blades. The ones that made contact left a few shallow cuts, but nothing serious. The swordswoman was quickly within range and stabbed at the cat-girl, but Emma managed to duck under her legs at the last moment.

The Sugar Kitten stabbed at her attacker's ankle with a peppermint dagger as she was dodging, though it didn't do much to her scaled legs.

The fighting type twirled around, nailing Emma between the shoulder blades with a kick as she was jumping back to her feet. The impact sent the smaller 'girl into the air before she crashed into the ground belly first.

"Emma!" Marcus shouted, "Roll!"

The Sugar Kitten did as she was told without hesitating, narrowly avoiding a downward slash that would have seriously wounded her. In retaliation, Emma threw a ball of - is that jelly?

The glob of jelly struck the Cockadiddledeux in the face, blinding her as she screamed in surprise.

"Good job Emma!" Marcus praised. "Quick! On her back!"

Emma sprung back to her feet and jumped on to her opponent's back. She grabbed hold of the blinded 'girl's small wings to steady herself and started clawing at everything in reach. Feathers were ripped out by the handful and short claws were raked across the bird-girl's back and neck.

The blinded 'girl screamed, twisting and jumping to try and remove Emma. She swung her sword over her head haphazardly, eventually managing to knock the Sugar Kitten upside the head with the flat of it, knocking her off.

Without Emma causing her problems, the swordswoman managed to scrape off the sweet sticky gel that was blinding her. She was mad enough at the Sugar Kitten just for being feline, but after that she looked like she was about to blow a fuse. She gave a piercing glare that froze the offending cat-girl in place before screaming and attacking with her sword.

Emma shrieked and threw up her arms like a boxer, coating them up to the elbows in a layer of rock candy in an attempt to boost her defense.

In her rage, the chicken-girl was using her sword more like a club than a bladed weapon, paying no heed to edge alignment or proper technique in favor of simply wailing away at the source of her frustration.

The rock candy layer was helping, but each hit was pushing Emma further back. She tried to make another small dagger and jab at her attacker, but she couldn't even get close without getting knocked way by the sword.

There was a pause in the sword blows and Emma dared to peek out from behind her arms only to see her opponent delivering a tremendous kick.

The blow knocked the air from Emma's lungs and sent her flying to the other end of the ring. The Cockadiddledeux took a moment to breath, giving Emma enough time to slowly get back on her feet.

Emma knew she was in trouble. Her forearms were covered in cuts and bruises from the frenzied attacks, and she doubted the bird-girl would just let her on her back again. She new she needed to conjure up something as a weapon, but everything she could do would be too small to work.

She looked at her opponent, who was starting to regain her composure, and decided she had to at least try. She summoned the simplest thing she could think of - a white and red peppermint stick less than a foot long and an inch around - and started focusing as much of her magic as she could into it.

It had almost doubled its length when the Cockadiddledeux took a combative stance and started advancing towards her. Emma grit her teeth and focused harder, channeling all the power she could into the candy cane while following her opponents lead and advancing. So focused she was at the task at hand that she didn't notice when a white glow started to overtake her as the rate at which her peppermint club was growing increased rapidly.

By the time they were within range, both fighter were running and Emma's candy weapon was as long as a person and too thick to hold in one hand. Emma swung and her opponent raised her sword to block, but the massive confectionery plowed right through, striking the chicken-girl across the face.

The impact sent her reeling, but she was able to jump back to avoid a second swipe from the peppermint club. She just barely ducked in time when Emma threw the giant thing at her, it passed inches away from her head.

The glow started to fade, revealing the results of Emma's evolution. She her height and bust were comparable to Alice's now, and patterns of yellow and blue joined in with the pink and white in her hair and fur.

The fighting type growled through her teeth and lunged. She she'd barely halved the distance when sugarcane spontaneously shot out of the ground, nailing her in her feathered gut. She landed on her feet despite the surprise and pain and jumped again, this time able to avoid the next batch of sugarcane and slash at Emma.

Emma blocked with her forearm covered in a much thicker layer of magically reinforced rock candy than before. The sword cut part way into the sugar crystals and got stuck. The swordswoman tried to pry it free, but was interrupted when Emma covered her other fist and arm in more rock candy and nailed her in the jaw with a devastating haymaker.

She was out before she hit the floor and the ref announced: "Cockadiddledeux is unable to battle! Challenger Marcus is the winner!"

Falkner awarded Marcus a gym badge and now he sat on the sidelines while Alex took his turn to battle.

He felt a bit bad just keeping his 'girls 'balled, but they were in no condition to be out and he didn't want to miss Alex's fight. He decided he'd make it up to them later.

The gym leader pulled out another three balls for the next battle and Alex threw out his newly caught Geogal - apparently named Beth - and very quickly proved how good of an idea it was to catch her.

The only advantage the flying types had was the ability to attack from a distance, but most attacks bounced off her rocky skin, doing little to nothing in the way of damage. It also didn't hurt that Falkner had sent out both of his heavy hitters against Marcus, leaving Alex to mop up the cannon fodder.

Mark called major shenanigans when all Alex had to deal with was another Pidgey and two Pidgettes - Pidgey's evolved form.

Before too long, Beth finished serving up the last Pidgette's ass on a silver platter and the ref announced Alex's victory.

The three Tamers headed to a pokecenter to get their girl's taken care of. They agreed to meet up after they had a chance to reward their pokegirls.

* * *

Emma let out a loud yowl as she came, the added lubrication only serving to quicken Mark's thrusting.

The Candy Catgirl had pounced on him as soon as he let her out of her ball. The few moments immediately following were kind of a blur for Marcus. All he could say for certain was that at some point they started taming, where their clothes went he couldn't even say.

Mark was getting close, he tried to slow down to last longer, but Emma flipped them around so she was on top and slammed her hips down.

They both gasped at the sudden force before the cat-girl started bouncing on his cock faster than he knew she was capable of.

She paused for a moment to place her hands on either of Mark's shoulders for support and resumed her thrusting. Each buck of her hips caused her newly enlarged breasts to jiggle in his face. Mark couldn't resist, he moved his head forward and captured a nipple in his mouth, starting to suck as he gently kneaded the other tit with his hand.

Something sweet hit his tongue as he sucked. It tasted like vanilla coffee creamer and he wondered if Emma was somehow lactating. 'The Milktit milk!' he remembered, the memory of breakfast at the farm a few days past flashed in his mind, 'of course she's lactating."

He sucked harder and was rewarded with more sweet milk. Emma groaned at the feeling and soon she slammed her hips into Mark's again as her second orgasm hit her.

Marcus gasped at the feeling, pulling away from Emma's breast and spilling half a mouthful of milk. He grabbed her by the hips and started thrusting himself up into her spasming cunt until he came deep in her womb.

Slowly, she pulled off of him. His seed slowly started to spill out of her and she caught it in her hand. She brought her hand up and licked the fresh cum off her fingers before lowering herself to his still erect cock and starting to lick it clean from base to tip.

She ran her tongue all along it with agonizing slowness before slipping her tongue under his foreskin and circling his head.

She pulled away a few seconds later before giving his tip a soft kiss, giggling as it twitched. She parted her lips and took in his tip, sucking it for a few moments before moving further down.

Faster and faster she bobbed on his shaft until all at once she pulled off with a "pop", breathing heavily.

She moved up a bit and pressed his dick between her brand new upper B-cups. Without prompting, Marcus started to buck his hips, loving the feeling of his slickened cock sliding between her soft mounds.

She looked down and started to lap at his dick with her tongue whenever it was close enough and juggle her breasts to add to the stimulation.

Marcus came again and Emma quickly wrapped her lips around him, letting each new rope fill her mouth until he was finished and she swallowed the mouthful at once with a gulp.

Marcus took a moment to catch his breath before looking at Emma and asking, "So, do you want to help me reward the others?"

Emma smiled and manifested two candy cane copies of Mark's erect cock.

* * *

When everyone was tamed out and cleaned up, Marcus took them to a nearby shop to resupply and get Emma some new clothes.

He decided to get a padded bra for Zoe as 'd been going topless since she evolved citing her sensitive nipples as her reason. That's not to say Mark intended to stop her from going topless, he liked the view almost as much as the Foxglove liked the extra attention it got her, but he figured it was probably good to be able to get fully dressed comfortably.

Emma found some clothes she liked and Zoe picked out a dark gray padded sports bra that she took to wearing without a shirt before they ran into Alex and his Sarah. The other two had also thought to stock up.

"So," Sarah asked, "What do you guys want to do now?"

"We've just been on the road for a few weeks, I'd like to stay here a day or two before we head back." Marcus added in his two cents. "After that we can head to Goldenrod-"

"No," Alex cut in. "We should head to Ecruteak City."

"Uh, okay," Marcus conceded.

There were a few beats of awkward silence before Alex realized what he did, "Oh uh, I mean there's a sex gym in Ecruteak right? That way Sarah can start her battles too."

The other two tamers nodded in understanding and the three quickly moved on. Slowly they made their way back to the pokecenter where they found a comfortable place to sit and talk for awhile, which they did until a middle aged man made his way over.

"Excuse me," he said, "Are you three tamers by any chance?"

"Uh, yeah." Marcus answered, "We're tamers, why?"

"Well I was hoping I could ask you for some help." he answered, then elaborated, "You see, my Puppy has a bit to a bad habit of running off and getting herself stuck in places. Normally I'd get her myself but this time she ran off into the Ruins of Alph."

"What's wrong with the ruins?" Alex asked.

"There's been a rumor going around for a while of a powerful pokegirl living deep in the ruins. Nothing definitive of course but, well…" He paused for a moment, seemingly embarrassed, " I'm not a battler you see, just a pet owner. If there is some dangerous pokegirl down there I don't like my chances going in alone."

The three tamer looked at each other unsure and the man added: "I'd be perfectly willing to reward you for your trouble."

Eventually the three agreed and followed the man as he led them away from the city. It wasn't long before the expansive stone ruins came into view.

"Here," the man, who had since introduced himself as "John", said as he led them through an entrance, "She ran in here."

The corridors were sparsely lit by cracks and holes in the slowly crumbling architecture. The group pulled out some flashlights as they descended to lower floors and light had a harder time reaching them.

"Hey," the John spoke up, "I think I hear her!"

"I don't hear anything." Zoe remarked after swiveling her ears around to listen.

"No I'm sure I hear her," He looked around. "This way!" He started leading them deer into the ruins.

No one else could hear anything but the group's own footsteps as they progressed along the winding route, but the man insisted he heard his lost 'girl. Finally, the narrow tunnel opened up to a large room.

"Woah." said Marcus in aw as he walked into the room. Unlike the rest of the ruins he had seen, this place seemed completely untouched by both archaeologists and looters. Ancient wooden chests and tables were piled high with precious metal and gems. Stood in the center of the room was a life-sized golden statue of a human woman decorated with jewelry and dressed in the moth eaten remnants of what must have once been extremely fine white clothes.

Marcus stepped closer to the golden statue. The detail was amazing, and the gold woman had quite an attractive figure. He ripped off the top portion of its clothing to reveal a perfect pair of solid gold D-cups.

"Pervert." Sarah teased as she admired an malachite pendant on a gold chain.

"You are literally a sex battler." Alex deadpanned, the only one of the three not enchanted by the riches.

"It's different when I do it." Sarah said back as she pocketed the necklace.

Alex rolled his eyes and started to look around before asking, "Hey, where's John?"

The other two stopped their, well, looting and looked back. The man was nowhere to be seen.

"He probably went back when he saw this is a dead end, he is still looking for his 'girl after all." Marcus reasoned. "Come on, we should go look for him. We can come back for whatever we want later."

Alex and Sarah complied, albeit with some light protests on the latter's part, and made to leave. The moment they crossed the threshold, however, the markings on the walls began to glow with a bright white light.

"What the he-"Sarah was cut off by the sound of warping metal echoing through the chamber. Faster than any of them could react, a large transparent hand shot through the doorway and grabbed Sarah. She could only scream as it roughly yanked her back into the room.

Sarah struggled to free herself from the things grip, but her efforts seemed to have no effect. The arm was pulling her close to the golden statue at the back of the room, and Sarah noticed the appendage that had a hold of her seemed to stem from its back.

Finally she stopped, her face inches from the statue's. "W-what the fuck?" Sarah stammered.

As if in response, the statue's eyes opened and stared straight into Sarah's.

"Ember!" Marcus commanded as he called out his Foxglove. The statue dropped Sarah and screamed when the ball of fire hit her - though the sound was more akin to warping steel echoing through a long tube than anything that could be called a scream.

The golden figure turned its head towards Zoe. A second later, another spectral arm shot from her back and swatted Zoe across the room.

"Zoe!" Mark shouted. He looked over and saw the statue had already turned its attention back to Sarah, sending another arm to grab her.

"That's probably a ghost type attack," Marcus muttered to himself, "Alex! Get Sarah, I'll distract it."

Marcus didn't wait for a reply before sending out Emma and having her charge the statue. Like before, the golden woman sent an arm to knock her attacker away, but it passed harmlessly through the Candy Catgirl. As Mark had hoped, Emma's normal typing completely negated the attack.

The statue tried to swipe a few more time to the same effect, and in that time Emma cleared the distance between them. She coated her fist in thick rock candy and put all her momentum into a punch to the gut. A gong like from a large bell reverberated through the room stunning all present, but the statue was unmoved.

Emma tried a few more attacks with a variety of candy weaponry to no avail. The statue simply stared unmoving until, with shocking speed, it shot its arms - its actual, golden arms - up and grabbed Emma by the throat, hoisting her into the air.

Emma struggled and clawed, but the golden arms didn't budge. Her struggles were starting to weaken when a ball of fire hit the golden woman from the side.

"Zoe!" Markus shouted. The bat-girl was back on her feet and spitting more fireballs at the living statue.

The metal woman shrieked again, much louder this time, and clutched her burned arm in pain. Glaring daggers at Zoe, the statue started to charge - only to be interrupted when several sugar canes shot out of the ground and nailed her in the stomach.

Unlike before, Marcus noticed, this actually seemed to have some effect. "She can't keep her defense up while she's moving!" he notified his 'girls.

By now, Alex had used the fighting as a distraction and pulled Sarah away from the battle.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Sarah asked no one in particular.

"How the fuck should I - wait," Alex started before cutting himself off and pulling out his pokedex, "maybe-"

" _COFUCCUBUS_ ," The artificial voice of the 'dex announced, " _A GHOST AND STEEL TYPE FORMED WHEN A GHOSTLY POSSESSES A SPECIALLY PRESERVED CORPSE. COFUCCUBI ARE COMPELLED BY ANTI-THEFT RUINS ENGRAVED IN THEIR BURIAL SITES TO VICIOUSLY ATTACK THIEVES, BUT CAN BE MOLLIFIED IF THESE RUNES ARE DESTROYED._ "

"Destroy the ruins? How? The walls are covered in them!" cried out Alex. "The only way we could do that is to destroy the walls and then the ceiling would crash down on top of us.

"Could Bailey hold off the collapse long enough for us to get out?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know, mayb-"

"Yes" Alex was cut off by his Psi-dyke, who'd gotten out of her 'ball at some point.

"Well that settles it." Marcus said and called out Alice. "Tag in for Emma. Emma! Forget the statue, start destroying the walls."

"What?" asked the Confounded Candy Catgirl, nearly getting bashed upside the head from the distraction."

"The walls Emma! Use lance on the walls! You need to destroy the _glowing magic runes_!"

She shouted back again before getting to it, sending sugar caned shouting into and out from the walls. She was doing damage, but not nearly fast enough.

"Beth!" Alex called out, "Smash the walls."

The Geogal grunted and started pulling chunks out of the walls and smashing them on the ground seemingly without caring about the desperate battle being fought by Zoe and Alice just a few meters away.

… well I guess no one really expects a thinker when they catch a Geogal anyway.

Regardless, Beth proved to be much better at mindlessly crushing rock than Emma. As the walls fell, the remaining runes dimmed until a spark signalled the last of their magic escaping them.

At once, the sound of battle quieted as the Cofuccubus lost her desire to fight. Now she just seemed to be confused as if she was just starting to realize where she was.

Very conscious of how red in the face Bailey was from her effort trying to psychically hold up the tons of rock and dirt that would otherwise love to be crushing them all right now. Marcus 'balled all his 'girls in a flash, conked the Cofuccubus with an ultra ball before anyone could protest, and bolted out the door with the others following closely behind.

An enormous crash sounded seconds later as gravity got its wish - minus the crushing - and the only other sound on the way out of the maze of tunnels was Sarah complaining about Marcus just snatching the rare pokegirl. Alex didn't seem to care much.

* * *

 **Pokedex Entries**

 ***Cofuccubus, The Golden Tomb Pokegirl**

 **Element: Ghost/Steel**

 **Frequency: Extremely Rare**

 **Libido: Low**

 **Evolves: None**

 **Evolves from: Ghostly(special: possession takes place after gilded burial ceremony)**

 **The Revenge War was a chaotic time to say the least. Increasingly non-human pokegirls swarmed, the red plague and bloody flu ravaged populations, hybrids of humans and pokegirls were beginning to show up, a rare few of which were shown to be capable of what could only be called magic, nobody knew what to believe anymore.**

 **A plethora of cults found their beginnings in these trying times as people struggled to find meaning in the madness. One particularly successful cult founded in what is know the Johto region was responsible for the invention of what has come to be known as the gilded burial ceremony, and by extension, the creation of the Cofuccubus.**

 **This cult believed that all the chaos was a curse of the gods, angry at Man for failing to pay tribute. The mages leading the cult decreed that the only way to appease these gods was to sacrifice the most valuable thing they had: fertile human women.**

 **Few details are known about the gilded burial ceremony - the process by which the women were sacrificed - aside from the most basic. The woman would be knocked unconscious and covered in a thick layer of clay. A small hole would be formed and molten precious metal - usually gold but sometimes silver or some alloy of precious metals - would be poured in until the body was encased in a woman shaped "statue". The "statue" would then be decorated with jewelry and fine clothes before being enchanted by the mages running the ceremony and buried in elaborate underground tombs for the gods to collect.**

 **The cult did not persist long past the end of the war, but they had already performed quite a few of these ceremonies across the continent. Should a ghostly happen upon one of these tombs, she'll find herself drawn to the sacrifice, and will sooner or later attempt to possess it. The Ghostly will fuse permanently with the woman's remains and the magic still held in them, evolving into a Cofuccubus.**

 **These pokegirls are composed entirely of the metal they were cast in except for their black and red eyes and their large, shark-like teeth. They can soften or harden their bodies at will to be as soft and malleable as normal flesh or much harder than steel. While hardening their bodies gives them amazing defense, the complete loss of flexibility renders them physically immobile. Cofuccubus can produce up to four shadowy arms from that their back that they use to move and attack while in this defensive state.**

 **While in their tombs, runes inscribed on the walls meant to punish trespassers interact strangely with the pokegirl. She will stay in the tomb unresponsive to anything, but will attack savagely the moment someone tries to steal anything from the tomb. This behavior ceases when the runes are rendered inoperable or the thief is dead.**

 **CANDY CATGIRL, the "Minty Fresh" Pokégirl**

 **Element: Plant/Magic/Normal**

 **Frequency: Rare**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Sweet Pussy (Mana Crystal+Venom Stone)**

 **Evolves From: Sugar Kitten (Normal)**

 **In terms of appearance, Candy Catgirls change only slightly. Their hair, eyes, and fur can become a greater variety of colors, including blue, green, indigo, and violet, and they become a few inches taller. They gain a cup-size from their previous forms, and their features become slightly more animalistic.**

 **Candy Catgirls still have a need for high amounts of sugar in their diets, however their tastebuds have developed more, allowing them to enjoy a greater variety of foods (although they still love sweet things more than anything else). Because of this, most Candy Catgirls tend to gain a liking for minty flavors in addition to sweet ones. No real reason for this is assumed aside from some psychosomatic need. Their scent and cum retain their sweet qualities, although now they also have a slight taste and smell of mint to them.**

 **Their magical ability has been increased, although their limits are still fairly low, making them unable to cast spells. They can manifest larger portions of food, as well as greater varieties of it, have greater energy manipulation powers, and manifest a greater variety of food-based weaponry. The food weapons are more durable in this form, although it still doesn't take much to break them, and the risk of infection from injuries is still there.**

 **What's very strange is their sudden addition of plant type. Candy Catgirls can use Wood Tower and Lance, although in this instance they produce sugar cane instead of the usual result of using the attack. Some Candy Catgirls, because of their abilities, have gained an interest in farming to help cultivate their sugar cane abilities.**

 **Candy Catgirls become more confident than their previous forms, and are better suited to battling than Sugar Kittens. Their improved food weapons, plus new sugar cane abilities, make them better for use in combat. Some Candy Catgirls have been seen using thick sugar canes as bo staves in practice sessions.**

 **High amounts of sugar and now mint can affect their libido in the same way as their previous forms. They love to stuff themselves on sweets either before or after a good Taming, and as before they become placid and very relaxed after an especially good taming.**

 **Feral Candy Catgirls are generally more vicious than Sugar Kittens, and more likely to attack Tamers in their path. They retain their pack mentality, although they don't completely loose their magical abilities when feral. Feral Candy Catgirl prides also sometimes barter with Trollop packs to get sweets, trading food for Taming.**

 **Like Sugar Kittens, Candy Catgirls have the strange genetic quirk that makes the taming cycles in Pokéballs painful to endure. It's recommended that you either keep Candy Catgirls out of their Pokéballs, or even better, trade it in at a Pokécenter for a Premier Ball.**

 **THUNDRIX, the Shocking Pokégirl**

 **Element: Electric/Flying**

 **Frequency: Uncommon**

 **Libido: Low**

 **Evolves: Thundercunt (battle stress)**

 **Evolves From: Rack (Thunder Stone)**

 **Historians consider Sukebe's development of the to be one of the most effective uses of psychological warfare during the entire War of Revenge. By developing a breed of Pokégirls that seemed - due to both their physical appearance, and their abilities - to be weaker versions of one of his fearsome Legendary Pokégirls (in this case, Zapdass), Sukebe most likely hurt his enemies more than any single Phoenix did during the entire war. The thought that Sukebe possibly had hundreds of Pokégirls that could eventually become Legendaries damaged morale in ways that simply could not be calculated.**

 **During Sukebe's War of Revenge, the Thundrix were normally used against airborne targets, although they were also used against "harder" ground-based targets. Due to the nature of her powers, the Thundrix was also the best anti-armor evolution for a Rack. Pilots quickly came to fear the speed and elemental attacks that a Thundrix had access to.**

 **A Thundrix will be between two inches under, and two inches over, five feet tall. The most starting change, from a Rack to a Thundrix, has to be their feathers. Almost all of Thundrix's feathers change from brown to jet black, except for the ones on her breasts and wings which switch to a bright yellow instead. A Thundrix's hair is straight and jet black. Their nipples, like their hair, are now black, while their eyes are bright yellow. They are even less fond of clothing than they were as Rack. They still enjoy using dyes on their feathers, but now prefer to use shades of yellow and black.**

 **Their eyes are much sharper than when they were racks, but In all other respects, including the fact that their clawed toes are still unsuitable for combat, a Thundrix's physical remains much like it was as a Rack.**

 **In regards to her personality, a Thundrix is generally considered to be much more "intense" then she was as a Rack. If a Thundrix is going to do something, she wants to do it right now, and she wants to get it right the first time. There have never been any reliable reports of a Thundrix that could be considered a "Jack of All Trades, Master of None". Some claim that part of the reason why a Thundrix is happier in larger groups (including harems) is because of an instinctive understanding that her tendency to specialize means that her survival is improved by belonging to a group that can cover the gaps caused by this tendency.**

 **While a Thundrix looses the amazing airborne dexterity she had as a Rack, she improves significantly when it comes to speed.**

 **PIDGY (aka BIRDY, aka CANARY), the Tweety Bird Pokégirl**

 **Element: Flying**

 **Frequency: Common**

 **Libido: Average**

 **Evolves: Pidgette (normal), Pidgeota (evolved Pidgette; normal), Swanmaid (Angel Stone), Divette (Water Stone), Falcongentle (battle stress), Hooter (Dark Stone), Murkunt (Moon Shard)**

 **Evolves From: None**

 **Pidgy are one of the common "pet types" found among human society. They are small and lightweight, don't eat a lot, and don't require a lot of maintenance. One of the first, if not the first bird types to appear, it is thought that Pidgys were the basis of most of the other bird type Pokégirls due to their similarities in structure, with the exception of the Legendaries and those modeled after them. The arms and hands of a Pidgy are used as her wings, and are thus useless for anything other than flight, it is their feet which are used for anything regarding fine manipulation. Their lightweight frame is due to the makeup of their bones, which are honeycombed instead of solid, much like a Pre-Sukube bird's only stronger. Their hips and knees are free-jointed, which means that they can bend both forwards and backwards. This aids in landing, takeoff, jumping, feeding, and makes for very interesting taming sessions. Because of their need to use their feet for more mundane tasks, Pidgys are oddly focused on keeping their feet clean. One can often find feral Pidgys splashing about in small pools of water, and any owner of a Pidgy is sure to win her affection via a foot spa. Pidgys are covered in feathers from head to ankle, their feet being slightly scaled with tough skin. The only places devoid of feathers are their nipples and lips, giving their face an owlish appearance. In place of hair, they have slightly longer feathers that seem to simulate hair as well as keeping their heads warmer when flying.**

 **Domesticated Pidgy are often used as couriers or messengers, particularly in mountainous areas where communication lines are difficult to maintain. They can also easily be lookouts, as their eyesight is much keener than a human's coupled with their ability to get up to good vantage points makes them excellent to watch from a 'bird's eye view'. While the thin air at high altitudes makes it difficult for them to fly, they can manage short trips to deliver messages or hunt for food. Thresholded Pidgy usually bemoan their loss of humanity and spend most of their time in the air, flying for the joy it gives them. Eventually they come to terms with their new existence. Their slight levitation ability also assists them here, allowing them to effectively soar when they would otherwise have to flap their wings, as well as assisting in taking off and landing.**

 **Very Rarely, a Pidgy will be born yellow instead of an earth tone brown, these Pidgy are often called Tweetys, and tend to have no fear of cat-types, unlike other Pidgy. These odd bird Pokégirls even find enjoyment in tormenting and teasing cat-types, and should not be allowed in a harem with them, unless the Tamer wants to see chaos ensue. These Tweety types often speak in a cutesy fashion, but are surprisingly more intelligent than a normal Pidgy, even when captured feral. They also retain their small size, gaining no more than one or two inches with each normal evolution, keeping the standard Pidgy B-cup chest size and odd coloration throughout their lives. If evolved with a stone, however, this strange Pidgy becomes a normal colored and tempered evolution.**

 **COCKADIDDLEDEUX, the VERY Penis-Obsessed Fowl Pokégirl**

 **Element: Fighting**

 **Frequency: Rare**

 **Libido: High**

 **Evolves: CockadiddleMe (Normal; Level 50)**

 **Evolves From: Cockadiddle (Normal; Level 25)**

 **CockadiddleDeux do not change much in height, and only get an almost imperceptible boost in bust-size, but their wings grow to twice their normal size (still cannot be used for actual flight) and their feathers will change to varying shades of red.**

 **In terms of fighting skill, CockadiddleDeux are more powerful, since they not only remain ambidextrous, but many will often pick up a dual-wielding style. They can also jump further and with their wings, can even manage a weak glide.**

 **CockadiddleDeux's are often more brash and demanding if they are added to a harem after they've evolved, as opposed to having been in a harem prior to evolution. CockadiddleDeux are oftentimes headstrong, and tend to butt head figuratively with any other strong-willed Pokégirl, though they will always at least consider their tamer's words, as they often view their tamer in the same way a thirsty person views a tank of clean water in the middle of a desert.**

 **CockadiddleDeux's will oftentimes go out of their way to show off their superiority, especially if they think it will get them laid more often. Feral CockadiddleDeux's are rather dangerous, as they may seek to remove all obstacles to their target in a vicious manner. However, not all will go so far as to intentionally kill, keeping them, as a group, off the bounty charts.**

 **CockadiddleDeux's love a male tamer who is willing to finger or lick them while they're sucking the tamer off.**

 **Like Cockadiddles, they don't really care for other women or Pokégirls unless they're bored of masturbating with their swords. CockadiddleDeux's don't like cat Pokégirls, but will tolerate their presence if it lets them stay by a virile tamer.**


End file.
